To Seek Purpose
by rshepherdmorris
Summary: Avril is a young women who struggles to fit in London, however one day she is unexpectedly sucked into the Hobbit. Once in Middle Earth she meets a band of dwarves who set out to reclaim their homeland. Avril joins the Company under the suggestion of Gandalf and becomes best friends with Fili and Kili. However with a lost memory she struggles to seek her one true purpose.
1. Chapter 1

Beforehand…

London

When I left Hyrule, I remember waking up in hospital where I met a nurse who asked a few questions about me. Since I arrived with no form of identity the staff at the hospital were confused at their new patient. I was apparently found unconscious in the woods on the outskirts of the city, where I was discovered and then brought to the hospital. I was interrogated with many questions, including identity, family members, address, phone numbers. All of their speech was foreign to me and when I found out where I was, I knew that I had landed into the wrong destination. Only I wasn't sure what it was. But I tried to be patient with the staffs puzzled expressions and tried to answer their questions the best I could with a calm exterior. When I spoke about Hyrule, the nurses were again very baffled at my assumptions. They considered that Hyrule was a place of fantasy and fiction and that it did not exist. They considered that I must be mentally disabled and delirious. My weapons were discovered and since it wasn't allowed to have them in possession they were confiscated and I never saw them again. Also since they couldn't find out any important details about who I was, I was then sent into foster care with nothing but a name and a mysterious past.

Lucky for me, I received a decent education but the only sad part of the foster system was that I was never adopted into a family. Of course I had a feeling that I didn't want to, I had a family back in my old life and I didn't want to replace them. When I arrived in my new settings I was only 15 and I realised that I was no longer in Hyrule anymore but I had landed in a new foreign environment named London. I had indeed picked the wrong bean in my impulsive and desperate actions in looking for a portal that would take me to the Twilit Realm. My life was perfect back in Hyrule, I was loved, admired and idolised. I was a very important figure as I used to be the mayors daughter. But that all changed when the Twilight descended on Hyrule and it turned out that I was chosen to deal with it. I met my guide, mentor and friend Killian, who accompanied me on the quest to explore many dungeons, cleanse the Provinces of the Twilight and find important dark magic known as Fused Shadows to go up against the king of shadows who cast the darkness over the land. Once it was finished not only did I save the Princess, I enabled the village children to finally go home, I travelled all of Hyrule and I flourished independently as a warrior. Someone who I never thought that I would become, but I discovered a part of myself I never saw before. A brave, determined girl who was willing to fight for what she believed in. But that victory came with a price, and Killian had to leave, I had spent so much time with him and I wasn't ready to say good bye. Despite attending the Princess's coronation and getting back together with family, that wasn't enough for me. I needed to see him, so I recklessly saddled up my horse and rode into the depths of the forest until I found the grove where magic beans grew. I made a portal and jumped through and look where that got me.

I was a fool to want to have everything, and I paid the ultimate price. Never being able to go back. For one thing I do know is that London has many things that I have never seen before such as cars, technology, phones, buses, taxies, restaurants, shopping centres, foreign places around the world. But no magic, and no beans, only science. And for a few weeks I depressed about this for a long time that seemed like forever, I was filled with guilt, shame and also loss. But soon enough I was on a new quest, to fit into this setting. I got a phone and heard about social networking such as Facebook, Twitter, Snap chat and other forms of online communication but I wasn't much social. For all the time that I was here, I felt like I couldn't connect with other people, I was too different.

I travelled by public transport but I got my own little red car and I learnt many things such as the many tastes of Italian cuisine which I enjoyed the most. Life as it seemed had gone by very quickly, soon enough I was in my early twenties, but even though I had spent nearly a decade in London, I didn't feel welcome here. I was too unique and mysterious compared to other young women.

I picked up my personal style which I felt most comfortable wearing which is green, black and brown. For a women I was a tomboy and I felt more comfortable in the kind of clothes that made me feel like I was still the chosen hero. I enjoy wearing denim and leather clothes. I've also got leather belts, bracelets and boots with a silver metallic design.

One memory a while back that I vividly remember is when I went to a nearby game shop in town near my flat and I found an interesting game in the teenage section. It was called Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and the plot was identical to my past life but the hero was Jared my old childhood friend and he looked different. Like a blonde teenage Hylian in my old clothes. I felt a deep twist of regret in my gut and my belly coiling so tight that I couldn't breathe properly as I put the game back on the shelf. I wiped a few tears from my eyes that seeped out without permission as I didn't want to be seen crying in public for no reason. I had left a perfect life and I could never go back. I was stuck in London with nothing but a simple job in clothing retail at the mall where I got a lot of my style from. I also have a flat with bills to pay on electricity, rent, water etc. I might watch the news, rent movies but I found the game of Zelda and that grief and regret was flooding back in.

So as a lesson learnt, I avoided the game shop and went to pursue new hobbies and a new purpose in life. I tried many things to get my mind at ease, also since I was a very curious person I wanted to see how things were like if I tried them. I tried hiking in the woods where I was found to attempt to get away from normal life and blend back into the world I left when I was fifteen.

In the present I leave my flat to go for a walk around town nearby, I feel very bored and I get the feeling that I need to try something new. I picked another simple outfit for the day, of course I have a black fur vest covering a dark coloured green long sleeved shirt. I also am wearing dark grey jeans with my favourite black leather boots, complete with my black metallic belt that wraps around the waistline of the jeans. I haven't worn this combination for a while and I thought I would give it a try for today.

As I walk along the busy streets I feel spring is losing its winters chill. The day is overcast as the clouds are acting very stubborn to let the sun shine through the barriers lately. But for some reason the overcast look of the sky brings a very secluded, elusive calmness to the town. Others would find it gloomy and dark but I think differently about it. Basically embracing the simpleness of it. A gentle brisk wind whips through my long strawberry blonde hair as I walk along the street. Being overtaken by cars, black London taxies and red buses that pass by going different directions on their way to their destinations. But I am in no hurry today, I need to take it slow to be able to clearly view everything.

I look up to see the signs and labels of the different buildings I pass by, the London buildings have their own style as I have noticed over the years, they look very unique to the original houses in Castle Town and Kakariko village. They look more modern as does everything here. But only one catches my eye. It looks older than the rest, the paint is coming off and the sign reads Library in capital letters. It looks squished between two other buildings. Next to the building on the right is cut off by a driveway that cuts into the street from the right. But something fascinates me about the library, despite the building being old and run off, the front door entry looked welcoming. The two front doors were wooden and they were cleaner and newer than the rest of the building. Beside the doors on either side were two windows which had an intricate floral design on them. Out of curiosity I slowly walked over taking in every detail. A part of me wanted to peek into the building by looking through the window but another part of me wanted to just go inside and have a look in there. I bit my lip and cleared my throat as I stood before the two wooden doors. I took a deep breath before I reached over to open one of the doors. As it opened a door bell rang to announce my approach into the library. I looked around as I held the open, and the look of it was very pleasing to my eyes.

On the right side of the space were several book shelves while on the left side of the aisle was the librarian's desk but they were not present. I let the door close behind me and I followed my instincts to the books. I past several rows of wooden bookshelves which were old fashioned but clean with five rows of books on their shelves. In those rows were step ladders in case petite customers couldn't reach the top shelves. The carpet was soft and a light hue of grey, it also brought a fuzzy and cosy feeling to the place. Also people could sit in comfortable corners and read if they wished just by my observation of the carpet.

As my eyes scanned around taking in the layout and simple structure of the library my first instinct was to start searching for the kind of books I felt like reading. I ran my fingers over the spines of the books as I quickly glanced at the titles and authors of the books as I walked along the rows. I saw a few books whose titles caught my eye, I casually removed the book from the shelf and turned the cover over to the first page. Yellowed and marked were the books, but they had clear protectors with a code mark for the scanners and the library label on the first page. This is the information I framed into my mind as I looked at this one book and many others on the shelves. I then put the book back on the shelf in its original position once I finished having a curious study of the one book I found. Everything about this place was peaceful and quiet until I heard a kind feminine voice behind me.

"Can I help you with anything?" The actual tone of the voice was calm, serene and collected, so the actual surprise of this person's presence did not matter so much. I whipped around to see who I assumed to be the librarian. She had neat golden blonde hair tied up in a pony with clear blue eyes. Her face was well shaped and it held natural beauty that many would admire at first of this woman. She also had a pale complexion that enhanced her beauty. She wore a nice light blue cardigan over a long sleeved white shirt with grey long pants. She sat at the desk that sat to the left of the library, the position enabled the person behind it to see the rows of books at a good angle. The desk was constructed from old timber but it was nicely cleaned and free of dust. It was also arranged with a well- balanced layout of things such as books, pens and other forms of stationary neatly positioned in a comfortable and suitable manner on the desk. Most obvious was the old computer which was in the exact middle of the desk.

I forced out a respectable and calm smile "Yes I was looking for good action adventure books but I was having trouble finding any"

The librarian got up from her seat rather gracefully, when she moved she wasn't clumsy, awkward or in a rush. She looked serene and placid as she walked towards me, she seemed elegant as she moved. Her movement reminded me of the sultriness of a cat and the graceful complexion of a swan.

"Not to worry dear I have plenty at my library, would you like me to show you?" her voice was calm and warm, hearing the gentleness and hospitable tone of her voice inclined me to accept any suggestion she made.

"Of course" I eagerly responded. The librarian offered me her hand.

"You may call me Mrs Blanchett" She said with a kind smile. I took her hand and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, I go by Avril Laureena"

Mrs Blanchett nodded "That is a very unique name Avril"

I couldn't help but blush, over the course of the many years that I lived here, no one on record ever appreciated the unique use of my name. From having a good memory of my past, in school I was probably the most shy and unusual girl you could meet. I was the only girl who wrote left handed and had exceptional skill at English. And the most important and memorable aspect of my school life was that I was the only girl on campus who was named Avril.

Anyway, this meeting went by in a happy natured rush. This kind woman showed me a few books that interested me, I was also welcome any day of the week. Once I found a few I followed Mrs Blanchett to her desk. I noticed the sway in her hips and how she walked, like there was no faults to pinpoint in her stride. As I laid the books in a stack on her desk, she stood bent over, I gave her my ID card and she made me an official member of the library. Afterwards Mrs Blanchett gave me a library card confirming my membership.

As I watched her peacefully at work I was still sociable "Do many people come here Mrs Blanchett?" I asked, she smiled as she scanned the computer with her eyes and moved the mouse, clicking occasionally as she progressed in her activity on the computer before finally typing to conclude.

"Not many, only a decent few come every couple of days" Mrs Blanchett took each of my four books and scanned them on the code mark.

"You seem like a curious sort, tell me, what brought you to reading books?'

I was put off guard for a moment, I didn't want to tell her about Hyrule, by now it was an embarrassing subject because whenever I told someone they thought I was being silly and telling lies also they considered me a weird sort.

I improvised my explanation trying to sound as normal as possible "I used to read some as a child, I don't remember them now but they were my escape from everyday life from stresses at school and whenever I felt down, works getting busy now and so I thought I might seek my old pastime so here I am"

Mrs Blanchett smiled warmly and offered me the books "Enjoy them Avril and return whenever you wish"

I eagerly took the books and held them in my right arms embrace as my left shoulder conveyed my typical black handbag. I grinned at her when I received the books.

"Thank you Mrs Blanchett, it was really nice meeting you today" I told her happily, the librarian responded with a kind smile and a nod. I took my wallet from the desk with my left hand and cleverly put it into my handbag despite my arms being full. The wallet now had a library card which now gave me free access to the books that I may want to read in the future.

That then concluded my meeting with Mrs Blanchett and my visit into the library. I strode down the aisle and took a last glance around this comfortable environment one last time before departing onto the street. Honestly, I felt at home here it was like this feeling encouraged me to come here and look around. I was looking forward to coming back as well. As I approached the two wooden doors I noticed the two windows welcoming light into the space and as I saw from outside they had a creative floral pattern on the glass. On the windowsills there were a couple of pot plants that caught my eye. The flowers in the pots sat on their designated spots enjoying the suns warm and comfortable shine. They housed different types of beautiful flowers, my favourite would have to be the white ones. I bent over and sniffed them pleased by the smell of their perfume. I smiled to myself as I opened the door. Once I stepped outside I was greeted by the light of the sun that finally shone through the clouds. I found myself once again positioned on the busy streets of London, with big red buses, little black taxies parked along the streets, several cars passed by on the road. People walked on the walkway in several crowds, each person or small clique going to different destinations.

The main thing that caught my attention was a taxi which was parked in front of the library. I for one may feel lazy about not bothering to walk home but with these books in tow I deem it unnecessary to walk with a big baggage of books in the crook of my right arm all the way home. I slip my handbag to rest properly on my left shoulder as I walked over to the taxi before opening the door to the back of the vehicle. Once inside I casually pull the door closed before I slip over on the shiny black leather of the seats until I sat at the seat to the right next to the window. Once I have my seatbelt on, I place the four books neatly on my lap in a small stack. I let my handbag slip down my shoulder so it can sit next to me on the seat. Once I am comfortable and sorted I tell the driver the location of my flat and he drives off without another question knowing fully the streets and where every place is. As I sit in my seat, the little taxi peacefully drives along as I glance down to look at the books that sit in my lap. I sweep my strawberry blonde hair out of my eyes so I could see. I studied each book carefully reading the blurbs with interest and getting myself excited to start reading. However with this inconvenience I sigh to myself.

"I should bring a bag for them next time"

* * *

When Avril left the library, Mrs Blanchett shut down her old computer. She thought to herself in anticipation of this event, Avril was an eager reader, this only meant one thing. That the girl who walked into the library today for the first time was the woman for the job. Long had she known of this particular young lady and what she would do in the future, it was only a matter of time. When Avril consumed all the knowledge she needed to know, Mrs Blanchett will make her move. Out of all of the books in the library, there was only one book she wanted Avril to read. And if she could encourage Avril to peek into it pages, the young woman could finally achieve her destiny.

* * *

Of course I did come back after a couple of weeks, I thoroughly enjoyed reading the four books Mrs Blanchett gave me so therefore I was excited to return to the library. I came through the doors with a skip in my step and a smile on my face. The door bell rung and the sweet scent of flowers welcomed me into the library. I walked down the aisle past rows of book shelves, one of them was wider than the others as it had a small table with four chairs in it. Ahead of me in front of the last two aisles was a fireplace not being used, an armchair stood there over a navy blue rug. As I arrived into the building, Mrs Blanchett glanced up with a calm face but smiled as I strode briskly to her desk. This time I brought an extra bag like I promised to myself when I left the library. They would hold the books in a more portable fashion so I could also carry my handbag with no stress of books falling out of my arm as I walked. I scooped my hand in the bag and took out the four books to return.

"These were very interesting Mrs Blanchett, only took me a few weeks to read them all" I greeted the librarian as I laid the books on her desk to scan.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them Avril, I suppose these books are up your alley" her wise and calm voice kindly guessed as she scanned the books.

"Of course it is a very busy Monday in London but I'm off work today so I decided to pop by" I answered her by sweeping my long fringe out of my face.

Mrs Blanchett answered and then kindly welcomed me into the space "I am open all day, I have plenty of adventure books, make yourself at home dear"

And so I did, I collected an armful of books and spent the entire day quietly in a corner reading relentlessly page after page. The day drifted by and as I read I returned to the fantasy world I felt most connected to. I didn't feel homesick anymore, I was involved in a big adventure only I was the witness. I read all about the hero's feelings, regrets, bravery and success.

I also learned about different creatures, forests and lands. I read never wanting to put the book down in fear of returning to London where I did not belong. But luckily I was still in Mrs Blanchett's library and as I finished the book, I moved on to the next one. At last I found something here that I enjoyed doing and whatever I didn't get to read at the end of the day I would borrow them.

I would come to read at the library every chance I got whenever I wasn't to work on that day. A few other members would visit but as I am a very secluded character I made no effort in meeting new people. However I become fond friends with Mrs Blanchett who enjoyed my company. In winter the librarian would go into her office via a door behind her desk and make me a hot chocolate. I would read in the armchair before the furnace. In spring and summer, Mrs Blanchett gave me chopped up apple, my favourite fruit as well as biscuits, cookies accompanied with a milo. I would work in the local clothes shop in the mall, go to the gym, shop and clean my flat when it needed tending to.

But I made a commitment to go to the library to read books, this was my life in all its normality. Life was a blur as I developed my knowledge and improved my life by trying new things in the London community. Before I knew it, two years had gone by. I had read all of the books in the library that concerned adventure, I also considered rereading some of them, and they were enjoyable back then at least.

In the present December had arrived and also the cold and chilly winter season had as well. I rugged up warm for bed the night before. I stayed warm as I awoke in the morning, I made myself the typical butter toast with warm chocolate milk. I enjoyed breakfast by lounging on my plain brown couch in front of the television watching the news. I made sure the dishes were done and my bed was made. Also I tended to my bathroom needs, brushing my hair and teeth. Putting on deodorant to keep myself in good hygiene. Last of all I got changed into the clothes I planned on wearing for the day.

I made sure they were warm so when I stepped outside I wouldn't freeze to death. I put on a long sleeved emerald green equipment shirt. Over the top of it was a black denim vest to hug the shirt close to my skinny frame. I also included dark brown jeans which was tied off by wearing my black leather belt. For the jumper I wore a practical dark brown leather trench coat which was long in length hanging down my body and ending behind my knees. And finally for the shoes I wore my favourite black boots. Along with my black mittens and a beanie. I made sure to have the fringe of my hair pinned back so my face was clear.

This morning was particularly cold, I was reluctant to leave my bed but I have to if I want to do anything today. Once I leave the comfort of my bedroom I go over to the table where my handbag hangs over my chair. I collect it casually and slip it over my right shoulder. As I am positioned in my flat I notice the decorations set up around the unit with a splash of colours such as green, red, silver and gold. In the corner of the lounge room next to my brown couch is a medium sized Christmas tree, a few presents lie underneath it. They look small, and also not very exciting. They were given to me by Mrs Blanchett earlier in the month. The giving of the gifts was as always very thoughtful of her to consider me. After all, she is my only friend in this place.

I open the fridge and look inside, I notice it looks bare and close to being empty but luckily it has a few things in there. I finally know what I have to do today, and that is to go out grocery shopping. With the full knowledge of my agenda I exited my flat remembering to lock the door behind me to assure the security of my home. I take the small flight downstairs and go to find my car in the basement car pack underneath the building where people who owned the flats kept their cars.

My little red car is very distinguishable and easy to find in the large basement crowded by other people's cars. I unlock the car using my key and hop in. I turn on the car and drive out of the basement and out onto the London streets. By basic routine I know where the supermarket is, and also I know where I prefer to park, close to the building under the concealment of a tree in the gardens surrounding the parking lot. The environment outside is a typical weather that you would expect on a cold winter's day in London. The sky is overcast with light grey clouds covering the sky, little snowflakes drop from the sky and onto the ground. And the wind is energetic and cold providing the winter chill that came with the season.

Most importantly the London streets are all decorated for Christmas that is expected at the end of the month and as usual, winter days go by quicker than any other season. So the long anticipated event was approaching very rapidly. Outside the big shopping plaza where I work in the clothes shop is a big Christmas tree that is set up in the gravel. The tree is a traditional pine tree that is used for Christmas. And it's particularly tall and decorated very creatively to set the right mood that Christmas is coming.

The drive is an easy cruise as it is a short journey to the supermarket, it doesn't take too long so the drive to and back is a breeze and therefore no hustle. Once I arrive at the car pack there is plenty of people coming to shop as there is plenty of cars gathered around the parking lot. Luckily my usual spot hasn't been taken and I casually park the car before going in to collect the groceries.

I got myself a trolley and go down the aisles to collect the different types of food I need to make meals for the week. I pay no attention to the other people, I prefer to keep focused in this situation. I like to know what I have to get and if I get distracted, I fear I may forget something. Along the way, I made sure that I collected a juicy, plump turkey and plenty of vegetables for a hearty Christmas meal.

Once I was finished I pushed the trolley filled with groceries to the cash register, who got the groceries, scanned them and put them into plastic bags. Once the ordeal was finished, the employee humbly wished me a merry Christmas which I kindly replied back with a thank you accompanied with a small smile. As I pushed the trolley out of the supermarket and journeyed to find my car, people passed me and wished me a merry Christmas. The streets filled with snow as the small drops flowed down relentlessly. After packing the car and putting away the trolley in the bay, I drove home and progressively packed away the groceries storing the food neatly into the fridge.

I unpacked the last bag and took out a magazine I had collected from the shop, the television was still on, that didn't worry me too much I might want to watch it. I took a comfortable seat on the couch and read through the magazine, looking through news headlines, celebrity news, food and recipe ideas. At the back however I had a quick look at hair ideas which featured products design to change the colour of one's hair. Today just like any other day, I always try to find something new to do and to experience. The library is grand and all but on some days I wish there could be something new and exciting to do. So when I gaze at the hair products an idea shapes into my mind. Nowadays I see other women my age with nice looking hair but with most people I cannot tell if they're hair was dyed or not. Like I said before, I'm not a people person so I don't have many friends or know anyone besides Mrs Blanchett.

But I think this is a good idea, I am open to the fact of changing my hair colour. I would like to know how I would look without the typical blonde exterior that I normally have. I set the magazine on the coffee and reach over to grab the TV remote to turn the thing off but something stops me. A movie trailer comes on the screen, it really catches my attention so I hesitate in turning the TV off. I watched with piqued interest, it seemed like a sign. Something for me to watch at the pictures sometime, also I wonder if this was adapted from a book. The movie is called the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and it is going to hit cinemas on December 13th. When it's finished an ad comes on that I have seen a thousand times. That gives me enough motivation to turn off the TV this time.

I return to my car and I go to find the salon in the same plaza I work in. Except by memory the hair salon is in a different area than my workplace. I park the car in one of the first three levels. I travelled into the plaza and navigated the salon. Soon enough I sat in a chair before a mirror, I have a silk blanket laid over me and clipped around my neck. The hairdresser is a young woman and decent enough, I tell her what I want done and before long she gives me selection of hair colours. I didn't want blonde or brown as I felt those colours were too dull at this time in my life. I felt like something dark and unique so I chose black. Then so, the hairdresser went to work, painting the dye into my hair until it was completely covered in it. Then I waited for half an hour for it to set into my follicles and scalp. Then my hair was washed at the basin when it was thoroughly washed I was moved back to the chair. By now when I look at myself in the mirror, I look different, my hair is no longer blonde but now a dark black. I look at myself and admire the change.

To complete the appointment my hair was blow dried and then trimmed. Afterwards I was free to go, I paid for the appointment at the counter before I finally left the salon after an hour had been spent. I took an elevator and found the level where my car was parked.

I took the keys out of my handbag and unlocked the car, I got in before turning on the car and driving out back onto the main roads. When I came to a red stop sign, I checked the clock on my car. It was 5.30 so I decided to stop at the library before coming home at 6.00 to make dinner. I drove on through the busy streets but luckily I could avoid a possible traffic jam as I knew the location of the Library off by heart. I also knew a few shortcuts to be able to get there quickly. I drove down a short alleyway and came out onto the street where the library was positioned. I usually parked in the middle of the street in front of the library or across the road. This time cars filled each of my preferred parking spots. I felt frustration as I struggled to find a park, I circled around the street a few times getting more annoyed by the second as I wasn't having any luck finding an empty space. However for the third time around, at the end of the street across the road a car had its back lights on, I lit up with relief as I pressed my foot on the breaks slowing my car to a stop.

The car in front of me reversed backing out, once it was fully out I waved a thank you gesture to the male driver. The car slowly turned to the right then it drove away. I allowed myself a weak smile as I carefully parked the car.

* * *

Currently inside the library Mrs Blanchett had finally made her move, removing all of the action fantasy books Avril hadn't read save for one. They were hidden in her office in a box. All the books that Avril had read over two years was all she needed to know for what was about to occur. She was expecting the young woman's return soon and now she was prepared. Mrs Blanchett counted on the future to determine the choices Avril makes and the actions that she will perform. As the librarian expects and knows that the incoming events will both be unplanned and altogether unexpected in Avril's point of view. But the librarian had faith and she knew that Avril did have the qualities to endure the many difficulties and conflicts once this long anticipated deed was done. Not only was this beneficial for Avril to find new discoveries but also to aid important figures whose lives are doomed without her.

* * *

The same old bell rung as I opened the brown wooden door while I entered into the library, my two year old relationship with Mrs Blanchett comforted me to start a normal, easy conversation once I stepped through the door. The warmth of the building enveloped me as I exited the cold chill from outside. I shook it off and welcomed the warm essence of the heaters positioned on random spots on the walls. Normally due to the cold overcast days in London the typical presence of the flowers were absent from their position on the windowsill on either side of the doors. The sun was not included on a cold winter's day which made it unhospitable to house the beautiful flowers in the library. Instead freshly cooked muffins replaced the spring bloom and provided the generous Christmas custom of giving and most required warm necessities. The muffins were an enticing chocolate chip flavour, I took one from the platter and showed no hesitation in tasting it which comforted me and disposed the last shivers from the cold.

"Lovely muffins Mrs Blanchett, I am quite charmed to see a good example of your Christmas spirit" I greeted the librarian in a joyous manner. As if she knew I was there she was bent over the desk writing something down in her writing pad. She smiled as she heard my positive comment from afar.

"Well it is heartwarming to know that you appreciate my little gifts" Mrs Blanchett stood as I walked towards her wiping my mouth free of the crumbs as I swallowed my first bite.

"Back for more I presume?" Mrs Blanchett guessed coolly with a steady gaze on me, I tsskked and made a poking gesture to signify her right answer.

"Quite correct" I answered as I now stood before the librarian, I bent over and leaned my elbows on the desk to be able to look at her writing pad curiously to see what she was writing while I occasionally took a bite from the muffin.

I noticed it was very neat, swirly and cursive, I must comment that it looked tons better than mine.

"What are you writing Mrs Blanchett?" I asked with curiosity as I tried to read the writing upside down. It was difficult to figure out the words from her style of writing. I continued eating my muffin.

"A shopping list, Avril" Mrs Blanchett responded "I may as well begin my Christmas spree. Groceries, gifts and perhaps more books to add to my collection. I do recall that you have read every single fantasy adventure book I have"

I sighed and hung my head down in disappointment of this reality. "Yes, indeed I have"

"Your hair looks very different from what I last saw, darker and may I say unique and exquisite" Mrs Blanchett looked at me with a sweet smile. I was confused as I picked a little chunk of my hair and held it up so I could glance down and look at it. I had forgotten about my hair appointment earlier today and I was reminded when I saw my hair was now black and no longer my normal strawberry blonde.

I grinned as I chuckled a little bit "Yeah I know, I wanted something different, so I decided to dye my hair a darker colour"

"It suits you, it is an enjoyable curiosity to bring change into your life" Mrs Blanchett smiled to herself as she foraged through her top drawer at her desk.

"Speaking of which, I may have something tucked away that picks your fancy"

I was piqued with inquisitively and a rush of anticipation and a little bit of excitement as she got out an old brown leather book.

"This is an old one but it's got everything you want in a fantasy adventure book, this is one of my favourites, my mother read it to me before I went to bed, she had been told it too by my grandmother. It's a classic story I know you'll enjoy it" Mrs Blanchett gave me the book, I accepted it gratefully. I couldn't wait to open it up and start reading but I glanced at the cover and I was gobsmacked and excited as I read the title.

"Oh my goodness, it's the Hobbit!"

"Did you watch the trailer? I have heard the movie is coming out very soon"

"Yes! I saw it on the TV in my flat" I was beaming from ear to ear at this sudden surprise. Mrs Blanchett looked amused as she spoke.

"Well before you watch it, you may as well read it. To get a good understanding and also what to expect later on"

"Of course thank you Mrs Blanchett!" I was very thankful to have someone as caring and considerate as Mrs Blanchett for a friend. Then it hit me, I was on a tight schedule, I checked the clock on the wall. In ten minutes it would be six o'clock. I had to go home and prepare dinner.

'I must apologise, I plan to be home at six I brought turkey and vegetables for dinner tonight" I was anticipated for what was on the menu but I also knew that after every household chore was done I wouldn't give a second thought to reading the book.

"I promise I'll be back soon to return this" I held up the book for the librarian to see. She shook her head.

"No Avril, you don't need to give it back. This story is my gift to you" She kindly and generously told me.

I smiled as I walked around the desk, I gently pulled the librarian into a hug "Thank you so much, this means a lot to me"

"You are most welcome Avril" Mrs Blanchett let go of me and stroked my cheek as she smiled at me "Have a lovely dinner, I will purchase more books for you when you return"

I nodded as I stepped back a bit "Merry Christmas Mrs Blanchett, hopefully I can find a way to repay you"

Mrs Blanchett laughed quite charmed "I have everything I need in this world, your gift for me should be that you proceed with life to the full, having courage to face the difficulties, having the heart to appreciate others and finding new meaning to remain. That is all I expect from you"

I listened to Mrs Blanchett carefully but I didn't understand what she said but I politely replied "Of course I will, unless I am faced with those things. Anyway, Merry Christmas Mrs Blanchett!"

She gave me a little wave as I happily skipped out of the library. As the bell rung and the door was shut behind me Mrs Blanchett let out a relieved and hopeful sigh. She was going to miss Avril, she personally enjoyed having her around. She brought colour and happiness in this quiet and lonely space. But soon she will read the book and her journey will begin.

"Don't worry my dear, you will encounter them"

* * *

I walked along the quiet street, not many people were around at this time of day. A few street lights came on and night was fast approaching. Now only six minutes remained as I walked, the car was a distance away.

I honestly wanted to read my book then make dinner but it still had to be done. I may as well read a bit before I hop in the car. I get out the book from my handbag, the Hobbit. In fascination I opened the book and slipped the pages until I found the first chapter.

"In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole with worms and oozy smells. This was a hobbit hole and that means comfort"

Ok I think to myself as I turned the page, I read a bit more and I noticed the writing looked similar to Mrs Blanchett's. I was confused, surely someone else wrote this.

By now the hobbit Bilbo Baggins met Gandalf who invited him on an adventure but Bilbo refuses. Then when the hobbit is having dinner, a dwarf named Dwalin arrives at his front door out of the blue. Then his older brother, Balin comes along shortly after. Both dwarves raid Bilbo's pantry.

By now I am walking down the street and am drawing closer to the crossing where across the road my car is parked. I read these lines "The door bell rung for the third time and Bilbo was beginning to feel more stressed now.

"Oh dear, another dwarf, how many more are coming to raid my pantry?" Bilbo thinks to himself as he briskly goes to open the door. Outside are two young looking dwarves, one is blonde with braids in his hair and moustache. The other has messy dark hair with deep brown eyes and a little beard which had grown very little on his cheeks and stubble. Bilbo is quite surprised to find two more but they part and let a tall woman between them. She is skinny and curvy with midnight black locks, pale skin and emerald green eyes. She looks rather shy as she bends in to peek in the Hobbit hole. She wears a brown trench coat with green, black and brown clothes" I pause right on the spot. I was deeply confused and it couldn't be true. Was that me?

Suddenly before I could do anything else, car tyres screech on the road forming a crescendo towards me so quickly that I didn't have time at all to react. Then it happened.

The car whacked into me so hard I fell through the air. The beanie slipped off my head, my handbag came loose off my shoulder and even the book slid out of my fingers. Then as only a short second passed I landed on my head and the rest of my body came to rest on the hard ice covered road. I could swear that my head could've cracked from the impact but it ached painfully and nothing seemed broken. In front of me a large metal beast had stopped a few metres away in front of me, its eyes shined onto the street.

Black spots covered my vision and I was close to blacking out. I summoned the last bit of strength I had left and I rolled over onto my belly. The cold ice slipped through my clothes and all the warmth ebbed away from my body. I shivered and my teeth chattered as I saw a brown leather book in front of me. I slowly reached over and grabbed it, dragging it towards me. I was so cold that I couldn't move my other arm as it shivered fiercely. With my left hand I opened the book and read.

"The two young dwarves introduced themselves in unison "Fili… and Kili" with that they bowed respectfully saying "At your service!" After that I couldn't read anymore, all my strength was gone, a golden light flashed out of the book and enveloped me. It was a blurry light as my eyes squinted and I was going unconscious. But then everything went black as if even the sun turned itself off.

 **There you have it guys, my first chapter ever on this website! I seriously hope you'll comment, like whatever. All my love goes out to hobbit fans who can coincide with me with their love of the hobbit story and characters. For one I honestly hope that you like Avril and find her interesting. First of all I will put this off my chest to say that she cast as Kristen Stewart. Ok for some of you, you don't like her and all but that's ok because I think of my OC and I imagine she has the actress's face.**

 **The next chapter is set in Ered Luin in the perspectives of Fili and Kili my two favourite brothers! The chapter is shaped around their life before the quest. Setting the scene and everything. The chapter also features their mother Dis, and young Gimli from Lord of the Rings who gets a special cameo!**

 **See you next time you read.**

 **;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Ered Luin

This first part of the chapter is in the dwarf Fili's point of view. This chapter is set in Ered Luin, the Blue Mountains where the dwarves live currently. It is also where they reside before going on the quest.

Excitement was brewing all of a sudden in the cavernous halls in the Blue Mountains. A beneficial change was decided by Fili's uncle Thorin. Dwarf lord and grandson of Thror, King under the Mountain. He was also Fili's uncle and superior male guardian. For many years Fili and his younger brother Kili grew and developed with their mother Dis and Uncle Thorin in Ered Luin. Since Fili was a young babe, his dwarven kin resettled and prospered in the Blue Mountains. His father, Vili was slain in the War in Moria where his second uncle Frerin and grandfathers Thrain and Thror were also forsaken. Thrain went missing, his death and whereabouts were unknown. Thorin lead the final charge and the dwarves were victorious. However, Thorin and his kin suffered a great loss as many lives were given to defeat the Orc army that had previously taken Moria.

Fili had been told this story many times as a lad and also another story previous to Moria long ago in the past. The story about Erebor, the magnificent and infamous dwarven kingdom was where his family once lived many years ago. The dwarves were prosperous as they're days were spent mining in the dark caverns. Erebor's wealth was massive, it was rich in many beautiful minerals carved out of stone. The treasure was a majority of gold but it also included other gemstones. The greatest and most beautiful stone of all was named the Heart of the Mountain, the Arkenstone. Fili knew it was described as a white diamond that reflected the colours of the rainbow and shone brighter than any other jewel.

Thorin and his elders lived lavishly in the kingdom until Thror succumbed to a sickness of greed. The treasure became his obsession and he spent many night in the treasure hall counting his wealth thoroughly many times over. The wealth of Erebor was so well known that tragically Smaug the firedrake descended and destroyed Dale, burning the city and the people to ash. Afterwards the dragon forced his way into the Mountain, the dwarves couldn't defend their home from Smaug's lust for gold. Therefore, Thorin and his kin were forced to flee from Erebor. Thrandiul the Elven King from the Greenwood had brought an army, the dwarves looked to the Elves for help. Despite the dwarves' hardship and loss, Thrandiul turned his back on them and left the dwarves to suffer.

Fili was told never to trust an Elf, they are nothing but traitorous, selfish and untrustworthy as he was taught from Thorin since a young age. Fili understood the dwarves hatred for the Elves and how they will never help them. Fili's mother Dis had told him the reason for Thorin's bitterness was caused by the betrayal of Thrandiul, the malice of Smaug and the Orcs from Moria and the deaths of his elders. However despite these hardships, Thorin was able to show fatherly affection to Fili and brother when they were lads. But now since Fili is a fully developed dwarf Thorin was harder on him, depending on him for responsibility. It was revised over that Fili was next in line to the throne.

If something happened to Thorin, Fili had to have maturity to take charge in his uncle's stead. The pressure of Fili's succession was a big deal and it weighed on the dwarf's shoulders every day. The only time when Fili didn't worry about it was when he time with his brother.

However something else was on the dwarfs mind. Despite the fact that dwarves lived happily in Ered Luin, Thorin had mentioned taking back Erebor, It had been many years since was besieged by Smaug and now all of a sudden Thorin, the heir of Durin finally wanted to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. But he would take a Company of dwarves to aid him on the quest. Thorin's last journey was to find Thrain but it was now vain. But his travels lead him to meeting Gandalf, the elusive grey wandering wizard. He offered to aid Thorin as a guide and motivate him to reclaim Erebor. Ever since Fili heard stories of old dwarven legends he knew he wanted to participate in an adventure too. He dreamed of seeing the world outside the Blue Mountains and fighting countless enemies on the way, just like his uncle Thorin. Thorin was not only Fili's uncle and tutor he was also his inspiration.

Fili wanted to prove himself to Thorin and make his uncle proud, the process prove himself a worthy successor to the throne. He also wanted to take Kili with him as well, but more powerful was his deep loyalty to Thorin. He may be a stern dwarf lord but he raised Fili and his brother like a passionate father despite his important leadership role. Fili felt he had to owe his uncle and to do that he wanted to become a member of Thorin's Company.

Fili made his way to the meeting hall where Thorin was attending a Council meeting. It was on the middle level of the Blue Mountain halls. On the bottom were the main halls, the mines, the forge, the courtyards, the training halls. On the top of the levels were the bedchambers and bathrooms. As he hurried along, his boots echoed off the rock walls of the hall as he approached the large doors of the meeting hall.

From outside, Fili distinctively heard voices deep in discussion inside the hall, more obvious was the stern baritone of Thorin's voice. Fili swallowed to quench his dry throat, his legs finally got respite from walking so fast in an extensive amount of time. He leaned forward and reached to open one of the large wooden doors. As the door opened, Fili saw inside the room. A large oaken table stood in the middle of the room. Its thick wood was hardy and matched the resilient style of the dwarves. Oak was a worthy friend ever since it became famous for saving Thorin when his shield shattered and rendered him defenceless against the Orcs. It became a reliable resource of wood that proved Thorin's reputation of being named Oakenshield.

Thorin stood from his big oak chair that communicated his lordship, in front of him were papers to keep track of the Council, a raven quill and a pot of ink complete with a pint of malt beer to regenerate his voice. One of the important duties of being a lord is making speeches so Thorin did well to exercise and extend his voice stamina. One of the many skills that Thorin excelled at was speaking for several minutes without drying his throat and requiring a drink. The dwarf attendants were seated around the table and listened intently to Thorin. A few dwarves that Fili could pinpoint and recognise were close followers of his uncle who had sworn an oath of loyalty to him. They included the tough warrior and commander Dwalin, the wise serene adviser Balin and the stubborn, strong willed, red bearded fighter and smith Gloin. Gloin had a son who was a lad identical in nature, skills and appearance to his father, Gimli. Gimli was a fiery, optimistic and reliable chap that Fili enjoyed playing with alongside Kili.

As soon as Fili walked through the door all eyes were focused on him, the dwarf attendants turned in their seats to see who the visitor was. Fili gulped nervously as he clasped both his hands in front of him. And what concerned him the most was the piercing gaze of his uncle. Thorin's light topaz eyes shot through Fili's pressure points like stinging darts. His voice sounded irritated at best as he spoke.

"Fili, now is a very inappropriate time"

Fili responded nervously "My deepest apologies Uncle but I was wondering if Company applications are being discussed"

"Not at the moment, but whatever you here to talk about can wait" Thorin answered sternly as he sat back down in his seat.

"There must be sometime we can talk" Fili demanded eagerly which made Thorin whip his head to look at the young dwarf.

"Fili, not now, go wait outside" Thorin shooed his nephew trying to be patient.

Fili sighed and bowed his head politely in defeat knowing fully the impossibility of changing his uncle's mind seeing as how he was one of the most stubborn of dwarves. Fili obediently walked out of the hall until he reached the two wooden doors that enabled him to get out. As soon as Fili exited, the council meeting resumed the voices could be heard from outside. The dwarf felt disappointed that he couldn't speak with Thorin but sadly the meeting was more important. Fili deemed it pointless to go back to his dwelling, that meant when the meeting finished he would miss Thorin. Fili knew he had to swallow his impatience if he wanted to speak with his uncle. Fili found himself a small chair nearby and he sat next to the right door. In this position he waited.

The subject matter was thankfully not so tedious as Fili originally presumed. He heard the dwarves intently discussing about the quest.

"The journey will be many months at most, we'll take ponies and provisions we'll need. We'll restock in the village markets along the way. As long as the Company has what it needs we'll be fine" Thorin strategized carefully so the attendants could take in every detail.

"My lord, how many comrades are you planning on taking with you?" A dwarf wondered curiously.

"As many as it takes, Gandalf has also offered an eligible burglar from the Shire to aid in our endeavour" Thorin informed calmly.

A burglar? Fili pondered what is a burglar going to do on the quest? Most information was unclear so Fili had positive hopes for this meeting where everything unmentioned and confusing can be explained.

"Ye may also need to consider the fact that not many of us have signed up and since only four of us have volunteered we need to put out applications for other eligible dwarves" Balin advised giving Fili a light hearted spur and a rush of relief.

At least my brother and I are signing up Fili thought cheerfully with a small grin.

"In that case spread the word that extra axes and aid are requested on behalf of Erebor" Thorin agreed willingly to Balin's counsel.

"The more numbers the better, aye" Gloin added as the other dwarves around the table chimed in agreement.

"I have also arranged to journey to a meeting I will bring up this subject to the other dwarf lords and request for their contribution" Thorin put up silencing the dwarves once again.

"You can always look to Dain for help" Dwalin suggested. Of all the dwarf lords Fili knew his uncle's cousin Dain was Thorin's biggest supporter. Ever since the loss of Erebor the dwarves of the Iron Hills were Thorin most dependable allies. Especially in war, the dwarves of the Iron Hills were very passionate in battle. They were renowned for having armour made from iron supplied from their mountain halls. If Thorin needed more comrades in his quest, Fili knew he could count on Dain.

"Of course but I will need to ask Dain first. But for now lets just focus on getting more comrades" Thorin responded out of the blue while Fili was thinking. The meeting went on for a little bit longer before it was finished.

* * *

Fili was finally able to rise from his seat once the dwarf attendants casually exited the hall in single file. His energy instantly returned as the Council was concluded. Fili anticipated to see Thorin appear out of the wooden doors. Instead Dwalin came out and his attention was on Fili as he gruffly informed him.

"Thorin's ready to see you"

Fili hastily ventured over to the doors before gratefully clapping the older dwarf on the shoulder "Thanks Dwalin"

Dwalin gruffly left with a sharp nod following his older brother Balin down the hall. Fili took a deep breath before walking into the empty hall to meet his uncle. Thorin had his back to Fili as he waited beside the table. As Fili got closer Thorin turned to face him, his face still serious as always.

"So what was so important?"

This moment was a very demanding one for Fili, it was essential to have adequate persuasion in order to convince his uncle. Especially of something as honourable and important as this quest.

"You know how you want more comrades on this quest" Fili began looking down at his booted feet.

"You heard" Thorin guessed before Fili answered with a quick nod.

"It's just that, Kili and I are fully fledged dwarves in combat and maturity and because of that, I know we are both ready to take responsibility. And I strongly believe that this quest will help us prove our worth if Kili and I can join your Company"

Fili looked up at Thorin nervously when he finished speaking as he waited and expected Thorin's answer.

"It's still too early to tell" Thorin responded coolly.

After hearing Thorin's answer Fili's nervous face switched into a confused glance his blue eyes looking at his uncle intently for the first time since he walked through the doors.

"Why's that" he queried.

"Because only a few dwarves have volunteered already" Thorin answered folding his arms.

"But my brother and I can sign up, right?" Fili questioned hastily as Thorin finished. Thorin frowned casting on his signature stern mask on as he became more serious as he always did when he had to put his nephews in line. The single expression caused Fili to submissively swallow his eagerness and naïve behaviour and act more maturely as Thorin seemed to demand from him.

"You realise that this mission alone is not meant to be a fun affair" Thorin seriously told Fili who nodded fully understanding his message.

"Yes"

"And on behalf of all dwarves, this quest is a very important assigned to the worthy companions that join my Company" Thorin continued "Despite the long journey there's more to consider most importantly than the rest. That's the possible enemies and complications along the way as well as the dragon at the end"

"I can fight effectively you know, so it's no problem" Fili objected puffing out his chest and holding his head high with pride. Thorin didn't look swayed despite Fili's confidence in himself.

"That I realise but I am not willing to risk your safety" Thorin replied deeply with his features unstirring as he spoke. His eyes pierced into Fili's soul seeing his childish naivety and vulnerability above all else.

"You don't need to worry about it, I am capable of defending myself and following your orders. I have lived all my life here and I want to see the world and experience it. But overall I want to help in this quest and I would to bring Kili too" Fili took another opportunity at persuasion to make himself convincing to Thorin.

"You may want to go, but I don't want you to, you are next in line, my heir and your mother and I would prefer it if you and Kili stayed at home"

Fili felt beaten at once, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and his heart sank as he was rejected from joining the Company. Fili shook his head in disbelief as he refused to back down.

"We are not young dwarf lads anymore, I am now 81 years of age and Kili is 77, in case you haven't noticed, that is equivalent to an adult dwarf" Fili tried to point out, Thorin held up his head to show that he was still high in authority despite being Fili's uncle.

"A 'young' adult dwarf, you realise that means you have not yet come of age or wisdom" Thorin corrected him, Fili hung his head in disappointment that Thorin had thought of a very sarcastic comeback to his earlier objection.

"Maybe so but that does not mean I am completely young and defenceless" Fili pointed out.

"Perhaps not, but as I said, I am not willing to risk your safety, your position in our family is one I would rather keep safe" Thorin reminded Fili putting on a serious tone.

"But…" Fili tried to object but Thorin held up his hand to silence him.

"But no, you know my decision and therefore there is no point in trying to persuade otherwise" Thorin told him off sternly, his voice rattled Fili and forced him to obey. This was a part of Thorin that Fili did not particularly enjoy being around. When he was serious and dominant, in this state Thorin was more likely to be the most stubborn and to command Fili around rather than be positive. It was the sort of state where Thorin told off his nephews for being too naïve, silly or to buckle up. Since Fili and Kili were young dwarves this happened more regularly than before when they were young children when it seemed they could get away with all sorts of mischief.

And by now Fili knew the answer to his request, no, he couldn't become a part of the Company, neither could his brother. It seemed they were too young, immature, unexperienced and above all else too precious and valuable to let out of Ered Luin in the big wide world full of dangers. It pained Fili that he was rejected but to convince someone like Thorin to assume otherwise could not be achieved by simple persuasion. Fili's words and communication was one of his strong points, his brother Kili was more about action rather than words or thoughts. Therefore he was the more reckless of the two. But in some circumstances it was Fili who advised his brother to consider the consequences of his actions.

Kili was different. He couldn't persuade Thorin and was more likely to bow down in a debate rather than improvise of a comeback. This was why Fili came to see Thorin, he was better at persuasion and asking for things but however, luck wasn't on his side today. Fili felt like a failure, he felt flawed. Like a young child who was not good enough for the big adult duties like the quest Thorin was going on with other more compatible dwarves that could be relied on and were therefore trustworthy enough to join the ranks in the expedition. Most of all he failed for the both of them, he failed his younger brother who would feel solemn with the news.

"Now go home to your brother and your mother, I will be back soon" Thorin dismissed Fili who was brought back to the harsh reality of the situation. Fili defeated and brought down bowed his head in respect towards the dwarf lord before he turned and exited out of the hall. Once he was outside, Fili journeyed through the cavernous dark halls of dark blue stone in efforts to find the place where his family waited for him. Dis, his mother was more likely to be around the bedchambers or the kitchen informing the cooks what to make for lunch on behalf of her and her sons. Kili however was in a different place in a happy mood. Fili felt guilty about bringing bad news to him, apart from him Kili was more excited about the possibility of going on a quest. If Fili told him that their position was denied. It would be a negative turn of events for both of them. But Fili couldn't lie to his brother that would be worse. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind and Fili had no choice but to bring the bad news back to Kili and therefore ruin his day.

* * *

"So Kili why is it that you prefer a simple sword over an axe?" Gimli pondered to the young brunette who was practising his swings, slashes and parries in the training room. Gloin's son was standing there watching Kili as both of his forearms rested with support from his dwarven axe. He was a spitting image of his father Gloin. Already in his 60's his beard had grown a considerable length. His father was known to have his beard started growing in his late 50's to early 60's. He was a fiery haired lad, his hair reached past his shoulders and his beard touched his collarbone, it was thick and wiry like his father's. His eyes were as black as coals used for the fierce fires in the dwarven forges. However, in their pupils were mostly excitement, passion, mischief and mostly warmth.

"Because swords are much more efficient and deadly against your foes" Kili responded as he slashed his sword across an invisible opponent. Once he slashed his sword across he held it there to maintain his stance and strike a cool pose to show off to Gimli who scoffed in amusement.

Both of the young dwarves had taken leisure for themselves to practice their combat skills in the training hall. Out of all the many things to do in the mountain halls, this practice alone was both of the dwarflings favourite thing to do. The hall was positioned at the bottom level of the mountain where all the public places were included. The hall was a cut in area and was fashioned to be like a chasm. Also like an area where dwarves sparred each other to test each other's skills. For Kili and Gimli it was a place to hang around and have fun to improve on combat abilities. Standing firmly around the hall were wooden railings that surrounded the entire length of the hall. At the front end there was a gate that lead to a channel of stairs that entered into the hall, it was also the method of exiting. The hall was carved cleverly out of rock, the floor was smooth and hard so it was like solid ground where the dwarves could manoeuvre around with their weapons without losing balance. The colour was the same as the rest of the mountain dark midnight blue which served the purpose for the name of the dwarven halls. Positioned around the hall were wooden dummies constructed to look almost identical to a vicious looking orc. It was made so the dwarves could practice different types of swings and combos with either their swords or axes. Around the hall on the walls were archery targets, as Kili liked to refer to them. They were wooden boards that were nailed to the walls, on the boards were pictures of Orcs and ruffians. Mostly dwarves would practice throwing their axes at the targets but with Fili and Kili that was not the case as they had more unique weapons not seen very often at their age and group.

Kili held his stance for five seconds before he slid up his front knee to stand beside his right leg in order to stand properly. He knelt his weight against the sword as he held it in his right hand, the sword was poised in front of him as he did so. He leant on it like a walking stick that belonged to an elderly individual as he stood before Gimli who stood up preferring to stand then lean at this moment in time.

Kili held up his hand his pointer finger up as he made another point to Gimli about the benefits of a sword "Also it much easier to wield against many enemies and also it gets the job done in a quicker time. You know because of the sharpness of the entire weapon"

Gimli scoffed again a little bit put off by Kili's suggestions.

"I can't help but think that your very different from a normal dwarf lad" Gloin's son commented as Kili stood up before him. At the back of his mind the first unique and obvious thing about Kili was that he was tall for a dwarf, he towered over Gimli as he stood at Kili's chest.

Kili sheathed his sword back into the scabbard strapped to his back, the scabbard was a special kind that he enjoyed wearing, the width was broad so it could fit more things in there than just his sword. In the scabbard Kili also carried his own bow and arrows in it as well. And the strap was a cleverly decorated one that ran down diagonally down his chest to connect to the other end on his back. It was a hard leather material that was coloured black and was also engraved with creative dwarvish designs. The design was shaped like rectangles and squares and was lined with a hard compact leather. Kili remembered being very overjoyed at receiving such a gift on one of his birthdays in recent years. Kili was one of the most unique dwarves at his age, despite a dwarf's traditional taste in axes. Kili preferred to have a sword which isn't very different, mind you. His uncle Thorin liked to wield a sword as well. The only difference in Kili's taste in weaponry was that he showed great skill in archery. Archery wasn't very common to the dwarves, the bow was favoured the most by Elves and so the dwarves didn't want any connections to them.

Kili was one of very few dwarves who could get a bullseye from a distance away, he could shoot a flying robin if he wanted to. And as Thorin noticed this skill, he arranged to have this special scabbard and quiver fashioned scabbard to be made especially for his youngest nephew. Fili was also a good marksman his skill was with throwing knives. He was the hedgehog of the brothers. Fili had his knives stashed in his coat, boots, belt, gauntlets and in straps on his boots. And they were well hidden as well so when Fili threw a knife the enemy wouldn't expect it to happen. Fili's main weapon was two dwarven dual swords that were heavy, compact and also made him a lethal fighter being armed on both hands.

"How so?" answered Kili as he turned to face a target at the end of the room on the wall. A picture of an Orc was crafted onto the wall so the dwarves could picture one when practising their skills at marksmanship. Three targets were on the orc picture, one red dot was painted on the forehead of the Orc, the second was to the right side of the chest where the heart is supposed to be. The third and final is on the abdomen area. Kili aimed for the top target on the Orc's forehead. He lined his arms as best as he could and held firmly as he drew the arrow past his cheek near his ear.

"You are the only lad at our age who does archery" Gimli suggests standing nearby where Kili stood, the dwarf could see the other at the corner of his eye. But his eyes were carefully pined to the target. At this quote Kili grins mischievously as he replies.

"So what, I'm different" he shrugs, a few seconds later, Kili is positively sure that his mark is true. He let the string flap strongly against the bow as the arrow flew through the air towards the target. Kili looks to his right and lowered the bow to see Gimli raise his brows seeming impressed with his shot. Kili looks over to the Orc picture on the wall and grins from ear to ear when he sees his arrow sticking out of the middle of the target. Kili had practised many times in the past to improve his skills and now it seemed that his practices and preparation up this point had paid off.

"And I'm proud of it" Kili concluded before he checked to see his result again, this time to measure how far away he was from the target, therefore calculating the distance of his perfect shot.

"10 metres, not bad" Gimli commented.

"And a rather admirable improvement on my part" Kili responded with a sly grin as he patted himself on the shoulder.

"However, it's not just you who has improved with their skills" Gimli turned away and walked over to a wooden dummy standing nearby. Gimli took stance with his left foot forward and held his axe firmly in position before preparing to attack. Kili watched him in anticipation.

Gimli cried as he swung the axe in a deadly strike across the torso of the dummy, the axe made a sharp cut through the wood as a result of the blow. Gimli attacked again this time he slashed his axe across the stomach before raising it up to an uppercut up diagonally.

Gimli had skill to be sure, Kili thought to himself. He was a natural with the axe, after all, he is Gloin's son. Kili observed the dwarf lad carefully as he practiced his swings on the dummy each one was an attack worthy of seriously wounding the opponent. Every 10 seconds Gimli looked over his shoulder to see Kili's reaction. Kili nodded and clapped with silent complementary and with his impression Gimli felt more motivated to show more complicated moves that demanded more leverage with the swings. On one particular move, Gimli had his back to the dummy, he whipped around briskly as he swung the axe across the dummy before swinging upwards as the axe slashed through the air and roughly tapped against the dummy's neck. If that was a real Orc he would've had his head chopped off just then.

Kili clapped as Gimli turned to face him, his face was full of pride of his efforts, a few drops of sweat ran down his forehead. He laid his axe over his shoulder as he used the other hand to wipe across his brow. The moment was short lived though as the dummy was struck again from behind, a sharp blade cut into the back of the dummy's head. Gimli jumped and exclaimed in fright at once before he whipped around to see what had happened. Kili snickered and held back a giggle as he saw the funny reaction of the dwarf.

The sharp whir of the blade against the wood could be heard as the blade had hit its mark with lethal precision, and force. Enough to make a sharp cut into the back of an enemy's brain if the dummy wasn't made out of wood.

Gimli held his axe up ready and close to himself, he looked around to see where the blade had come from, he cautiously manoeuvred around the dummy to see where the blade had hit.

"Mahal's beard, right in the back of the head!" Gimli proclaimed in surprise. Gimli's face grew dark as he shook his head in utter aggravation.

"Damn you Fili, announce your coming instead of a shock like this!" Gimli turned to the railing and declared his voice a tone of annoyance.

Kili on the other hand saw a dark shape pop up in the shadows where Gimli wasn't looking, Fili glanced at him with a cheeky grin on his face. He slightly showed himself but he still crouched in hiding. Fili raised his brows at Kili asking if he should do it again. Kili looked at Gimli who was still carefully surveying the railing trying to spot Fili. Kili looked back at Fili and gave him an eager nod. Fili dug his hand into his brown vest and took out a sharp, compact blade that could do a lot of damage. He carefully raised it above his head taking aim as Gimli turned his back to Fili struggling to spot him. A second later, Fili struck his arm over his head and threw the knife. The knife tumbled and cut through the space and in brief seconds it banged against the floor right behind Gimli. The blade clanged against the hard rock floor as the impact forced the knife to fall onto the ground instead of piercing the spot.

Kili smiled in amusement as Gimli cried in shock and whipped around to look at the knife lying on the floor. His eyes seemed as though they were about to pop out of the eyelids. Kili giggled and Gimli seemed put off and betrayed. His cheeks shone brightly and were the colour of bright red beetroots from the fruit of embarrassment and humiliation also exasperation.

"Stop laughing Kili, this is not funny!" Gimli cried in impatience before he turned to face where the knife had come from but with Kili he saw Fili quietly and swiftly move from the area he originally was. Gimli was beginning to feel more frustrated now as he struggled to find Fili in the mass of wooden railings surrounding the training hall. Fili positioned himself in another position where he was further away from Gimli and he was behind the dwarf. Fili tried to make his throw harder now as he prepared to scare the living daylights out of the young dwarf. Kili could only observe as this prank proceeded. Gimli tried to climb up the stairs exiting the training hall when Fili struck again. The knife cleverly crossed the entire length of the hall and hit exactly where Fili wanted it to go. Right behind Gimli. The blade collided with the rock wall with a loud clash and clang as it hit the wall and then fell on the stairs. Gimli screamed in terror as he jumped in utter shock, however the twist of his legs caused the poor dwarf to fall off the stairs.

Kili cried out in laughter, he simply couldn't stop the strong urge. He raised his arms and dugs his fingers into his long messy hair as he laughed. Afterwards he just broke all control and giggled relentlessly. Gimli groaned as he rolled over, his face was of defeat and recognition. Gimli used one of his little chubby hands to stroke his head from the impact of the fall. Kili turned around as Fili vaulted over the railing and jumped over the edge. He easily landed crouching down onto the hard rock floor. Fili grinned at the sight of Gimli and he seemed proud of himself as he got a glance of Kili's laughing exterior.

Kili spread his arms as Fili approached him, as soon as Fili was close enough Kili pulled his brother into a rough yet affectionate embrace. Fili returned the gesture and so both brothers hugged each other. Kili chuckled as he patted his brother on the back.

"Nice one Fi, I bet you made Gimli's socks drop to his ankles" Kili turned his head so his lips were close to his brother's ear.

"Even better if his underwear dropped too" Fili replied, the response made Kili giggle cheekily as he stroked his hand up and down his brother's back.

A few seconds passed and Kili let go of his brother, Fili turned to look at Gimli who was now standing and dusting himself off at the other side of the hall.

"Hey, Gimli, I'm sorry about that joke. But don't worry, it's all over now" Fili diplomatically stated. Kili turned to look at the small red bearded dwarf.

"Well it better be, because I cannot endure any of your pranks" Gimli grumbled crankily.

At this Fili laughed, before he gave the dwarf a salute. With his right hand he covered his heart and bowed to the dwarf as a sign of respect and remorse "I promise you, no more pranks"

Kili felt Fili wrap his arm around his shoulders, his brother looked at him.

Kili grinned at Fili "I doubt that'll happen" Kili told him quietly so Gimli couldn't hear him speaking.

"So golden haired prince, you going to collect your blasted knives or what?" Gimli challenged Fili crossing his arms while the blonde haired dwarf prince raised his brows in amusement.

"Of course, Gimli, I'll get around to that" Fili agreed, Kili patted his back to get his attention.

"So Fi did you get around to asking Thorin if we can join the Company?" Kili popped the question, it nagged at the back of his mind the instant his brother first appeared in the hall. And his curiosity got the better of him, the answer to the question was so impatiently anticipated that Kili invited Gimli to practice with him in the training hall. Fili and Kili's signage into the Company was something that lingered in Kili's mind throughout the entire day so far. It was up to the point where Kili was itching for the result from Fili who departed earlier to ask Thorin if they could join the Company. Now really mattered to him because Fili would finally give him the answer.

"Yes"

Kili grinned eagerly welcoming the excitement of the good news that were about to exit from his brother's mouth "What did Uncle say, are we allowed in?"

Fili opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when a familiar voice entered into the hall "You two boys can stop practicing now, lunch is on the table and it will get cold if you don't get a move on"

Fili and Kili looked at each other their moment of clarity completely interrupted when their mother came to alert of them of lunch. Kili looked up to the railing where their mother, Dis leaned over it and waited for them to exit the arena together. Their mother Dis was Thorin's younger sister, hence the reason why Fili and Kili were referred to as his sister sons. She looked very much like Thorin with his bright blue eyes and raven hair that ran around her head like rivers of midnight locks. She was also the most famous dwarf woman recorded in the history of the dwarven family trees. Dis was also the only woman to be recorded on the line of Durin. The population of dwarf women were fewer than the men. Also not many dwarves married as most of them were engrossed in their crafts. Not many dwarven children were born so that meant that the dwarves were extremely slow breeders. However, when a child was born it is extremely cherished by its parents and many other dwarves alike. The most important fact about dwarf women was that they looked and sounded much like their masculine counterparts which grew suspicions among the race of Men that dwarves were only male. Therefore, the belief arose that Dwarves were made from rock. This being said, dwarf women had the privilege of growing their own beards, most also learned the arts of combat and were somewhat tomboyish.

Dis wore a casual red dress which hugged closely to her form, her hair was pulled back neatly by a specially made silver headdress lined with rubies that wrapped around her head very elegantly. Her face was therefore very exposed, and Kili could see her small beard. It was kept short like Thorin's, however the design was different. The beard kept close to her jawline and covered her chin, also the beard was short and smooth so there wasn't much difference from her skin and facial hair.

Fili nodded in acceptance of their mother's demand, he gave Kili a final look and a pat on the shoulder before he walked away to go and collect the knives he threw earlier to prank Gimli with. Kili was taken aback for a moment as Fili hadn't told him the answer to his question, he just left his side without a second for Kili to properly think for a good moment.

"Gimli you better come too, your father is expecting you at the table as well" Dis switched her attention to the smaller red bearded lad who smiled warmly at her and hurried up the stairs eagerly.

"Be right there Dis" Gimli promised her as he finally reached the top of the chairs, he didn't hesitate to give Fili and Kili's mother a respectful bow before he briskly left the hall. Dis turned to see her two sons still lingering in the hall, she understood the reason for Fili's hesitance but Kili was still standing still and not making a move.

"Kili, come along now" Dis ushered her son to exit the arena. Kili hesitated and looked at Fili who pulled out his throwing knife from the back of the dummy's head.

"It's ok brother, go, I'll join you in a second" Fili reassured his younger brother, Kili believed his statement and nodded at him before he finally consented to exiting the hall via the stairs.

He greeted Dis with an affectionate hug which she gladly returned. Kili pulled away with the feeling of showing off his efforts to his mother.

"Ma, see over there at the end on the wall, I gave the enemy a good shot to the head" Kili pointed over to the target directing his mother's gaze. Dis nodded and hummed in approval before she leaned over to her son and gave him a kiss on his brow.

"It seems your archery skills are improving" Dis commented.

Kili grinned and agreed feeling proud of himself "Oh indeed Mother, they are"

"Hey Ki, we having lunch or what" Fili appeared before them while he sheathed his third throwing knife safely tucked away in his vest.

Kili was put off for a moment and turned his head to look at Dis who raised her brows and giving him a serious glance. Kili nodded at her before he headed over to Fili and threw his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Well we both wouldn't want to go hungry would we?"

* * *

Kili eagerly sat next to his brother as lunch was already served and waiting for him. The dwarves were gathered together in large groups at tables positioned all around the large dining hall. The table for the royals stood at the back of the hall where Kili could overlook the crowds and hustles of dwarves eating at tables and walking around. This place was one of the most public spaces in the whole fortress of Ered Luin. In occasions of meals the dwarves would gather together in the hall and eat to their heart's desire. Besides smithing, forging, beading, combat and all other forms of hobbies that dwarves got up to, second to these hobbies that dwarves enjoyed was the pleasant event of a meal. In one sitting one dwarf could eat six plates of food. A dwarf's preference was a large variety of meats, vegetables, stews and other forms of hot delicious foods.

On his plate was a piece of stewing hot and warm Shepherd's Pie, a neat flat topping of potato masked the mince, carrot, corn and peas inside the pie. As well as the pie, a few pieces of carrot sat to the side. As well as a piece of juicy pumpkin. At the sight of the serving on his plate, Kili couldn't wait to get stuck in.

The desire to know if he was allowed in the Company or not disappeared from his mind at the sight of his meal. Kili sat next to his brother Fili, while his mother sat across from them. After the meeting today, Kili hadn't yet seen Thorin since this morning. Kili glanced over to look at another table where Gimli sat eating with his father, Gloin and uncle Oin.

Another thought came to Kili's mind, perhaps he can talk to Fili about Thorin's answer over a plate of pie. At this thought he dug in, getting himself a slice of potato from the top while with his knife he cut into the pie to part some potato on the top to access the mince inside. Once that was done, he filled the rest of his spoon with mince. This was Kili's routine of eating, gathering up both compartments of the pie before putting the food in his mouth.

He ate as much as he could with each spoonful while enjoying the taste of both the mashed potato and the mince and vegetables in one go. Around him he heard other dwarves at their tables having a conversation, usually about how well their crafts were going and what plans they had to proceed with their constructions. Whatever craft they did, this was what the other dwarves usually talked about on a regular basis.

In Kili's point of view he mostly liked to communicate about how much fun he had in his activities of combat practice, his brother would listen eagerly and comment on his results. But today was different, his brother still hadn't answered his question and he was feeling more eager to know whilst the food on his plate was rapidly disappearing with each spoonful.

"This pie is very good" Fili hummed in approval while he chewed on the food in his mouth.

Kili nodded in agreement.

"When is Thorin coming to join us" he added curiously which got Dis' attention.

"I cannot say Fili, he is currently busied himself with the members of his Council arranging his plans for the quest" Dis responded while gathering food on her spoon.

Kili elbowed his brother in a gentle nudge to get his attention. Fili looked at him curiously while Kili leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Did Thorin allow us in to the Company?" he asked with his voice tipped in hopefulness and anticipation.

Fili hesitated for a moment "Kili, Thorin said…"

"What's this about?" Dis interrupted sounding a bit suspicious about what her sons may be discussing in secret.

Fili turned to face his mother "I went to the Council and reached out to Thorin, I asked him if my brother and I could join the Company and journey to Erebor"

Dis shook her head looking stressed and worried, both Fili and Kili narrowed their faces in confusion in seeing their mother looking like this.

"Boys, as soon as Thorin came up with the idea of taking back our homeland I knew you pair would want to sign up to join his Company so your uncle and I had a discussion" Dis began running her hand through her mass of jet black hair.

Both Fili and Kili leaned forward in their seats listening to their mother eagerly as she continued "You pair are the two heirs in line to the throne, in this case here, you are next in line to claim lordship over Ered Luin. You are young, inexperienced and have no idea of the world around you what dangers are out there. Also since you are the royal sons Thorin and I deemed it best that you were kept safe here until the quest is complete and accomplished. We came to an agreement and decided that the best course of action is to reject your volunteers into the Company"

Kili couldn't believe what he was hearing, his world sank around him at that very moment, he looked to Fili for clarity if this was true, Fili looked very solemnly at his brother and gave him a nod to assure that this was also Thorin's answer. Kili hung his head in disappointment, his hunger left him and so he didn't want another mouthful of food. It wasn't going to do anything to sooth down his disappointment.

"We are not precious gems that you can keep in a box forever" Kili defended himself to his mother "You never open the box and let them out because you fear that someone will steal them"

"Kili!" his mother told him off sternly "No matter how brave and worthy you think you are, in my eyes you both are the most precious things I have, I cannot afford to lose you if you die on the quest"

Despite his denial and disapproving feelings, Kili felt sorry for his mother and felt he understood. Both his brother and him were the last of Durin's line but not only that they were both Dis' sons and the last part of their father who died in war long ago. Vili was a brave, honourable dwarf who was willing to go out into the world and risk his life for a good cause in taking back Moria however, tragically he lost his life defending Thorin. Thorin in turn made a promise that he would look after his wife's children and keep them safe. This part of the story that was told to him was what Kili thought of at this very moment, he understood why his mother wasn't willing to allow her sons to risk their lives, because their father died the same way.

"I am sorry Mother" Fili apologised in concern for Dis, Kili looked at Dis as well who appeared to look very worried and concerned for their wellbeing.

Kili nodded to agree to his brother's amends. At this the three dwarves carried on with the rest of lunch before it went cold.

* * *

 _ **Dear Reader, That extract was obviously in Kili's point of view, he is the dark haired dwarf on the very left of the triptych. I also included some dwarvish facts that I collected info from the appendices from Return of the King under Durin's Folk. Mostly the information about dwarf women, children and marriage. That was mostly what Tolkien wrote about dwarves. Anyway as soon as Dis made an appearance I deemed it appropriate to include some dwarf facts. Interesting eh?**_

 _ **Also isn't it cool that you reading from the perspectives of the brother's its about time they got to shine, and their light is the brightest in this story, I'll tell you that right now! ;)**_

* * *

It's been a rough day for the both of them Fili thought to himself. He knew his brother wouldn't take the news very easily, rejection was one of the things that Kili especially didn't tolerate. After lunch Kili was more reserved, he left and disappeared for the rest of the day. By now late in the afternoon, Fili was feeling concerned for the whereabouts of his brother, he wondered if he was ok or not.

Despite the explanation their mother gave them Fili did not believe that Dis' word swayed Kili from his desire of joining Thorin's Company. For all he knew Kili had the typical stubborn nature of a dwarf, once his mind was set there was little that could be done to change it. Fili lingered around in the royal quarters in his bedroom by the fire sharpening the knives he used to prank Gimli earlier today, the clangs and clashes they experienced no doubt would have blunted the blades a bit. Despite the disappointment today, Fili's ability to lighten the mood did not cease to bring joy and happiness onto Kili's face for once. Gimli was sure to get back at them somehow but for the moment, Fili promised no more pranks. However, without the pranks how could he cheer up Kili, he wondered to himself.

With care and precision, Fili filed his knives until they were sharp and good as new, this was a pastime that Fili used to clear his head. It helped him concentrate, think of ideas and plans for the day. Most importantly this activity helped Fili look on the bright side of things, as he worked carefully on his knives he reflected to himself the course of events today. He remembered how hilarious Gimli's prank was, the priceless reaction on Kili's face. Also he remembered how passionate his brother's welcoming embrace was, the love and appreciation being driven from it. And the most memorable event of today was how great the Shepherd's pie tasted.

Fili thought of all of these memories with each grinding stroke of the filer against his third and final knife he used today. The one that caused Gimli to fall off the stairs. By now his sharpening was almost finished. He sat in his comfy brown armchair on his cushion and throw of minx fur. The floor was the same as the rest of the mountain, dark midnight blue, smooth and hard like concrete. Across from his hearth and armchair was an enormous bed fit for a prince, no doubt a dwarven one like him.

It was Queen sized, and it also had a big throw of light brown fur over the top of the bed sheets. On the other side was a bed side table coloured with dark coloured timber. Across from the bed, Fili had a large wardrobe where he kept his clothes hung up and in drawers. Once the doors were opened, an array of fur jackets, trousers and long sleeved shirts were hung up. On the bottom was where Fili would put his boots at the end of the day. To the left of the wardrobe three large drawers housed his other clothing. On top of the first drawer there was a spare space of storage, this was where Fili put his knives when he took them out of their hiding spots in his clothing.

To the very left of the armchair where Fili was sitting in was a big table where Fili usually ate his breakfast brought up to him by his maid Dawn. It was the same colour as the bedside table, it was small sized but decent enough for both Fili and his brother to sit at. Fili usually sat on the right side to the very far right on the last chair. Hung over the post was Fili's two short swords in their scabbard. One faced down and the second one was upside down on the other side. When Fili pulled them out he reached hand over his back to get the first sword. His second hand went under to his lower back to pull out the second one.

Fili also had an axe he could use but he didn't use it as much as his swords and knives. That was kept next to his bed and leaned over to rest against the bedside table. To the left of Fili's table was a separate room which was his bathroom. A large marble bath tub was in the middle, it rested on four short stools so a hot pan of coals could be placed underneath to make the water hot like a spa.

Behind the bath were towel racks where Fili kept his towels. The very left of the bath was his vanity where he kept his brushes, soaps and other bathroom accessories. The room was closed off by a large white sheet completely concealing the bathroom so Fili could have some privacy.

Once the last blunt edge was completely sharp and adequate to Fili's satisfactions, he stood up from his armchair and slid the three knives into different sections of his brown vest. His eye switched over to his fireplace where the fire had almost consumed all of the wood and was about ready to pop out at any moment. Lucky for him though, there were three more logs in a wired rack next to the hearth. Fili walked over to his table to put the filer on the surface before he casually crouched down to pick up the three logs and place them carefully into the fire. That way by the time of his return, the fire would completely engulf the three logs and warm up Fili's room.

Now that Fili completed sharpening his knives he sought out to find his brother, Fili left his quarters and embarked on a personal errand to search for Kili. Fili walked down the long hall of royal quarters, he went to the room next door to his where his brother had his room. Fili opened the door and peeked inside.

"Brother?" Fili looked around the room searching for any signs of Kili but to his misfortune, his brother was nowhere to be found in the space of the quarters. The room Kili was in looked very similar to Fili's however, it was messier as Kili wasn't really bothered in cleaning up his clothes and storing them away neatly in his wardrobe. Bits of clothing decorated a comfy dark brown leather armchair and other pieces of garments lay in a messy pile on the end of his bed which was unmade. The sheets were rolled to the side as they looked like they hadn't been touched since Kili got out of bed. To Fili's assumption, Kili hadn't occupied his quarters since this morning. Fili closed his brother's door and kept going down the hall past his mother and uncle's rooms on the same level. Fili searched high and low for Kili's whereabouts. He checked the dining hall and the kitchen.

Sometimes in the past when Kili was feeling sour or bored he would sneak into the kitchens and steal bits of food. Dis caught him in the act and rebuked him for his selfish actions. Fili found the kitchen behind the buffet stand which was empty. In the kitchen, Bombur, a fat and plump dwarf, who was the cook busied himself with cleaning up the floors, benches, dishes and cooking equipment. He was identified by having long ginger hair. His beard was long and it was circular and braided. He wore a brown cotton long sleeved shirt with long trousers with dwarven boots as well as an apron.

"Bombur" Fili called out to the dwarf who whipped around at the sound of his voice while he in the middle of scrubbing one of the benches clean with a cloth.

Fili leaned over on the bench in the serving panel at the front of the kitchen.

"Have you seen Kili around?" Fili wondered curiously.

"I apologise but I haven't seen him since lunch at your table" Bombur apologised sympathetically.

Fili nodded in acceptance of Bombur's honesty "Thank you anyway"

"My brothers have been rather late as well, as far as I know they have gone to see Thorin to sign up for this quest" Bombur mentioned trying to coincide himself with FIli sharing the same concerns. Bofur and Bifur no doubt would have gone to see Thorin, hence their absence. Fili knew the two dwarves when he was a young lad, Bofur was a toymaker by trade and he made him especially memorable wooden toys that Fili enjoyed playing with alongside Kili. His favourite by far was the wooden sword made especially for him at his birthday when he was a young lad. Bofur is the merry, happy, hospitable type who always knew how to have fun. Bofur wore a funny looking hat and braided his hair in three separate big pigtails.

Bifur was known to have wild shaggy hair and beard, black with bits of white and grey sticking out. More abnormal was the axe that poked into his forehead in war when he received the wound that could have taken his life. His recovery was a miracle, however for safety precautions the axe couldn't be removed so for as long as Fili could remember, he could always identify old Bifur by the axe sticking out his head. His trademark symbol of recognisable identity. Bifur was also known to communicate in the native dwarven language of Khuzdul and by using hand signage and gestures in his method of speaking to others. However, some people couldn't identify what Bifur was saying, which was a shame.

"Do they want to go on the quest too?" Fili queried scratching his upper lip where his braided moustache was itching at the moment.

Bombur nodded as he finished wiping the bench and joined Fili to lean on the serving bench "They have talked about it since the news first was announced, Bofur also mentioned going to see Thorin sometime today after his Council. Bifur nodded and approved with a nod and followed Bofur out of the door"

Fili answered solemnly "We tried to get in but our uncle and mother say that we're too young and inexperienced"

Bombur patted Fili on his arm trying to reassure him "Don't worry Fili, you pair may have adventures yet someday, you still have a whole life to live"

Fili smiled weakly at Bombur, of course dwarves lived to the oldest of 350 years of age. As FIli was in his eighties he was still quite young, and now that he thought about it he still had many years ahead of him and therefore many opportunities to embark on adventures in the future. If only Kili could understand that.

"Thanks that kind of lifted my spirits" Fili commented positively to the cook who stood up and put both hands on his hips proudly.

"As always young prince I am here to help, not only with cooking" Bombur assured him before giving him a respectable bow.

Fili gave Bombur a final nod and waved the cook goodbye before he proceeded in looking for Kili elsewhere. Fili left the vast and empty dining room after his small discussion with Bombur. He therefore proceeded to continue his search for Kili. He swiftly paced through each hallway and corridor until he found the training room assuming his brother would tried to clear his head by practicing combat. Once Fili entered the hall he noticed the dead silence and the eerie feeling of isolation. He could only hear the sound his boots treading against the smooth rock floor as he headed over to the wooden railing to look down below into the arena. The empty space indicted that Kili wasn't here. Fili moved on to check the forges hoping Kili was probably sharpening his sword at one of the workbenches. Again, Kili was absent as Fili could only see other dwarves working on weapons, jewellery and other types of craft. In disappointment, Fili left the forge and knew that Kili would not go into the mines as he knew the occupation was not his brother's cup of tea.

Fili left the bottom halls and travelled back up to the royal quarters thinking of where Kili possibly could have gone. His mind remained blank and out of ideas for the majority of the journey. It was only until Fili reached the long dark hall of royal quarters when a hunch flashed to mind. He stopped just beside his bedroom door and looked up to gaze at the fire dancing and jumping up and around the torch that hung from a circular hook on the wall.

On both walls either side of each other and in precisely the same position across hung fiery torches that lit up the cavernous halls in the darkness of the mountain. As the idea shot into Fili's mind he knew it was worth a try. Out of all the locations in Ered Luin, the balcony on the top floor was the most peaceful and secluded place. Usually Thorin and Dis used the balcony to relax and clear their minds from a busy day. Fili couldn't see why Kili wouldn't go there as a result from being rejected from the Company today.

Fili left the royal quarters with a spring in his step as he hurried to the balcony. He hoped in his heart that this try to look for Kili would be successful, he had gone on a goose chase with many dead ends, he hoped this time would be different. The balcony was nearby and it overlooked the main halls many metres down below. Fili also remembered the smooth surface of the rock cut creatively to bring out the deep midnight blue and white cuts and jagged lines that looked like lightning bolts. Fili's heart pounded in his chest as he briskly strode to the balcony, he turned a corner to a dead end in the short passageway, only a small entrance to the left indicated that Fili had reached his destination.

Fili passed the entrance to his left and peeked his head out to look at the balcony and the sight of Kili relieved him and a surge of happiness flushed Fili as he grinned at his brother. Kili sat on the long bench with one leg cross over the other. His arms were folded and Kili looked into thin air deeply engulfed in his thoughts.

"Hey Brother!" Fili called out to get Kili's attention. Kili's eyes shifted and turned with his head to glance at Fili. Fili noticed at once that the brightness had died in his brother's eyes.

"How long have you been out here?" Fili asked curiously as he walked up to Kili and sat down beside him. Kili sat up straight before he dully answered.

"A while"

Fili nodded before he gently coiled his arm around Kili's shoulder.

"Have a good think?" Fili wondered, Kili brushed his boot foot experimentally in many different kinds of lines and swirls to distract himself. Kili hummed in agreement sounding bored and uninterested. Fili gave his brother the freedom of silence only wishing to reassure him with his company. However, that silence was shortlived.

"Fi, do you really think that we are young and inexperienced?" Kili asked all of a sudden, Fili glanced into his brother's dark brown eyes.

"Well we are young dwarves" he began, Kili threw his head back and cast on an annoyed frown.

"But I saw you shoot that arrow today, you did it like a professional. Think about it, at your age shooting bullseyes from a small compact recurve bow at 10 metres, amazing!"

Kili responded with a grateful smile and seemed cheered up by Fili's positive comment.

"We may be young but we can handle weapons as good any other adult dwarf" Fili continued.

"You threw a knife across the training hall to scare Gimli" Kili giggled at the funny memory.

"Exactly, we have skills that cannot be denied, its just that Thorin doesn't see that" Fili agreed and spoke the words from his mind. Kili seemed to be in sync as he nodded and understood his views.

"Maybe Thorin isn't about words maybe he favours actions" Kili thought strategically out loud to himself.

"Right" Fili nodded.

"If we can show him what we can do, perhaps he will let us join the Company" Kili's smile grew as his plan started to take shape.

"How so?" Fili questioned curious to find out what was on Kili's mind.

"We should enrol into the Winter Carnival and participate in the combat and skills competitions therefore our abilities can be made public. We should practice for it too"

"I don't know Kili" Fili replied nervously. The Carnival was held annually each year halfway through winter hence the name. It was a fun event as a feast was held and stalls were set up to test the abilities of each dwarf that nominated themselves and competed in the events. Kili, despite Fili's anxiety was not finished.

"Fi, we tried your way, that didn't work, now we should try my way"

Fili nodded in agreement as his brother's decision sounded reasonable.

"Ok Ki, but do you really want to spend day after day practicing combat in the hall?"

"That's an easy fix, we'll leave the mountain and venture into the forest outside. We'll go out on Daisy and Bongo and bring lunch so we can have picnics as well as train and spar each other" Kili cited out his idea word for word.

"Sounds exciting" Fili commented

"Lets do it tomorrow!" Kili grinned in excitement, Fili couldn't help but agree as he knew for sure that the coming days will be very interesting.

* * *

 _ **Yo Guys, thanks for reading my second chapter, as you have seen it was set in Fili and Kili's POV's. Now you can understand they want to prove themselves to Thorin by entering the Winter Carnival. The next chapter be in the dwarves POV'S again, you will see a cameo of Dori, Nori and Ori. And Gimli's exacts his revenge on Fili, Kili has to go confront Gimli and make a deal with him that will get a very interesting reaction from Fili.**_

 ** _Anyway, Fili and Kili have a play date outside in the forest with their ponies, they practice combat and have a picnic, this will be their routine over a week before the exciting event happens when they meet Avril!_**

 ** _Please comment, like and give advice, I'd love to hear your input. Also since Fili and Kili are the main characters in the story do you like this change. Also since Fili gets to shine he is no longer under rated as he was in the movie._**

 ** _My love goes out to the Durin brothers and also to the other passionate hobbit writers. Also i send my regards to family and friends who go on my website to read my story._**

 ** _I'll see you later at the next chapter!_**

 ** _;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Ered Luin

Kili never felt more excited in his life, going to bed last night was a reluctance as he couldn't stop thinking about today. The thinking was exhaustion though as he didn't prefer it but for once, Kili was trying something new. Being an early waker awoke already energetic and eager to a breakfast hearty and warm. Kili ate bacon and eggs on toast to start the day before he changed into his clothes.

He wore a long sleeved dark blue tunic with dark trousers over it was a dark and warm trench coat to be able to fight in and still be comfortable. As well as his hardy dwarf boots. Kili collected his trusty scabbard with his sword, bow and arrows then he was finally prepared. He chucked his night clothes onto the unmade bed before leaving to go wake up his brother. Kili entered his brother's room to find Fili still in bed. The door banged behind him which made Fili stir and awaken. However he was still very sleepy

"You mind I'm trying to sleep" Fili rolled over and snuggled against his throw.

Kili glanced over to his left to see that Fili hadn't yet touched his breakfast. An idea came to Kili's mind on how to get Fili out of bed. The smell of warm bacon and eggs on toast filled the room. Kili strode over to Fili's table and peered at the food on a metal tray opened, the lid was on the side upside down. Kili grinned mischievously as he picked a piece of buttered toast from the plate and held it up to his face as he studied how well the butter melted into the bread.

"This is really delicious are you sure you're not eating this?" Kili pondered as Fili rolled over to look at Kili.

"I will soon" Fili objected trying to tell his brother off. Kili shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he brought the toast closer to his mouth.

"Shame, I may as well eat it for you"

Fili widened his bright blue eyes in horror as Kili opened his mouth grinning and bringing the toast slowly closer to his mouth.

"No Kili don't you dare!" Fili cried. Kili pulled the toast away then stuck out his tongue to lick off the butter as he brought the toast closer to his mouth again in his next act of teasing Fili.

The sheet flew off as Fili jumped out of bed before he stormed to Kili who laughed backing away. Fili was fast as yanked the toast away and aggressively took a bite. Fili ate as he told Kili off "That was not funny"

Kili grinned wider "How else was I supposed to get you out of bed?"

"You could have waited, but I know you wouldn't do it for long" Fili answered taking a seat at the table to have his breakfast. Kili looked to see Fili's wardrobe door slightly open. It looked suspicious as it was always closed. Kili wandered over to investigate.

He opened the wardrobe door and noticed the obvious. Fili's knives were gone.

"Hey Fi, I don't know about you but you've been robbed" Kili called out to his brother.

The chair squeaked as Fili turned in his seat to see his wardrobe "What's gone?"

"Your knives, I think GImli has struck his vengeance against you" Kili gestured to the empty space in the wardrobe.

"I suppose he had to do something to stop me pranking him. Did he really sneak into my room and take 'em?"

Kili nodded, Fili shook his head and put some egg and bacon into his mouth.

"Ok, I will have my breakfast and get dressed. Can you get my knives back, I can't practice marksmanship without them"

Kili passed his brother and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before going to the door "Consider it done"

Kili was more than willing to accept the errand as he would rather confront Gimli than watch his brother eat breakfast. Finding Gloin's son was hardly a challenge, he knew from his normal routine that Gimli always travelled to the forge in the morning. Going there was a breeze as very dwarves would be up at this hour. That meant that the passages and halls were sparsely empty and quiet. Also with Kili's long gangly legs he could get there very quickly at a brisk walk. Kili turned every corner in the mountainous passageways with precision and took the directions off by heart. In no time at all he found the steamy forges and closed in on his quarry.

The ring of the hammers against steel and minerals sounded in the forge. The fire burned viciously which made the room hot. Billowing smoke rose from the coals in thick clouds. All of this heat caused Kili to sweat in his thick, warm clothes. He wanted to be quick with this errand as he felt he would melt in these temperatures. Dwarves were hard at work, perfecting their crafts with perseverance and passion as it was well known that they were fully engrossed in them. With his keen young eyes, Kili picked out Gimli accompanying his father at a workbench closer to the back.

Kili manoeuvred himself easily through the crowd of workbenches and dwarves thankfully not bumping into anything or accidently causing something fall onto the ground. He made his way to Gimli and noticed that leaning on the side of bench was a bag which Kili was sure had the knives in it.

Kili approached the workbench without another moment's hesitance in order to get Gimli on his own.

"Excuse me Gloin, I was wondering if I could borrow GImli for a moment?"

Gloin was interrupted from sharpening his axe, Gimli lifted his head triumphantly as if he had achieved a great victory in an effort to tease Kili about Fili's knives. Gloin gave Kili a quick nod.

"Very well, but be quick about it" the dwarf replied patting his son on the shoulder to give him a nudge to join Kili who grabbed onto Gimli's arm and took him away the edge of the forge where not many dwarves were working. Here Kili could ask Gimli for the knives in a peaceful manner without disturbing anyone else.

"So this is your method of revenge?" Kili began smoothly trying to tease Gimli back, the young dwarf folded his arms proudly.

"A very effective method mind you, that ought to stop your brother throwing knives at me"

"You realise he was only trying to scare you" Kili took his brothers side and tried to convince Gimli that the prank wasn't that bad.

"He did more than scare me, I ended up falling off the stairs!" Gimli retorted in annoyance "And if you're here to get the knives back you can forget it"  
"Even if I inform your thievery to your father?" Kili challenged raising his brow with a smirk.

"You think I fear my father's wrath? I spent my entire life doing naughty things, its not like he's going to kill me" Gimli shrugged his shoulders not threatened at all.

"Fili needs them back, they belong to him. You can't keep them forever"

"Always worth a try"

Kili huffed feeling very annoyed as he ran his hand through his hair and stroked his forehead, this was not going well. Kili needed to think of something very smart and effective before he lost the chance. Gimli took the knives to get back at Fili, maybe if there was something else of Fili's that he could offer perhaps Gimli could be swayed.

"Ok what if I offer you something else of Fili's will you give them back then?"

Gimli scratched his beard thinking to himself for a moment before casting on a mischievous smirk. "Only if it will piss him off"

Kili nodded relieved that he was getting somewhere with this negotiation "How about his axe, he doesn't use that?"

"He will need to use it sometime or later, what about something that can't be kept" Gimli spoke in riddles. Kili frowned slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Gimli put his hands on his hips smiling victoriously "If you give me the right to have all of Fili's desserts for a year, I will give you the knives back" Gimli raised a brow to exaggerate his challenge as Kili was put off guard.

He knew this trade was very tricky, even if he did get the knives back, Fili would be upset about not having dessert for a whole year but what else could he think of. Fili needed his knives, he didn't need dessert. If Fili didn't have dessert he would be less full and more energetic. As well as remaining fit in combat.

It was only a loss of a little of Fili's respect, he knew his brother didn't hold grudges. Sometime he would earn back the respect. This trade was the only way he and his brother were going out to the forest as planned today.

Out of options Kili could only nod in consent of this arrangement "Ok, it can be arranged"

Gimli grinned and gave Kili a hard slap on his arm in praise "That's the spirit young prince! Now I will bring you the knives" Gimli then quickly made his way to the workbench his father was working at to go and collect the bag to bring back to him.

Kili sighed in relief and felt a burden lift off his shoulders, his errand was complete now hopefully Fili had gotten dressed and eaten his breakfast. Therefore when Kili returned, Fili would be ready for the both of them to attend their practice session as planned. Kili wiped his forehead as he sighed and watched as Gimli returned to him.

In two swings of a dwarf axe Gimli was back before Kili who leaned forward to try to look inside his bag. Gimli opened it up and offered the contents inside for Kili to take them out. Inside were several knives of different sizes and shapes all intended for throwing. And they were distinguishable as Fili's knives as at the hilt of them was a seal, which had a unique marking that when looked upon the knives could be identified as belonging to Fili.

At the sight of the numbers, Kili greatly doubted how he could carry every single one of them in his arms. He had another idea. "Gimli, wouldn't it be easier to take them in the bag, I fear I may cut myself when carrying them"

Gimli thought for a moment not sure if it was appropriate to fulfil such a request.

Kili tried again "Ok, if I take the bag, I can bring the knives to Fili, he'll put them in their designated spots in his clothes and then I will arrange to have the bag returned to you"

"Ok" Gimli nodded but then cast on a serious face as he warned Kili "But make sure you bring the bag back, I will need it later"

Kili gave Gimli a sharp nod and turned to leave the forge however Gimli grabbed his arm and roughly tugged him back to face him "And make sure you keep your end of the bargain"

"Got it" Kili nodded again trying to sound reliable so Gimli would let him go, despite being younger than him, the dwarf had considerable strength, the kind of strength to wield an axe with ease.

Kili was released without another word and therefore the two young dwarves parted. Gimli returned to his father while Kili went to reunite with his brother with his reclaimed delivery.

Kili went back the exact way he came in mere minutes he found the royal quarters but he did not expect to hear noises at this hour. Sure Thorin and Dis could've woken up but they didn't linger in the quarters for too long. As Kili quickly walked to the quarters he could hear the voices more clearly and he knew they didn't belong to his uncle and mother.

He recognised his brother speaking feeling a lift of his spirits that his brother was up and ready to go. He turned the corner and saw them. His brother had a word with Anya and Dawn, the brother's two maids. Together they looked like a female version of themselves but less childish and tomboyish. Also they were mature and responsible as they assigned to the boys to care for their needs. Anya had a slightly tan skin tone, she had long curly brown hair with sweet brown eyes. She wore a dark blue dress plain and simple which hugged closed to her form, as she was a dwarf she was stocky and built than the usual build of a woman. Her bosom was rounder and more compact, her hips and torso were wider. And she had more muscular arms. Despite these expansions she was fit and healthy. Both maids had the traditional dwarven features such as big round ears, a big nose but not so much facial hair. The pair of them liked being feminine and not like every other dwarf woman who bore a beard. These two did not. Their beards were shaved and hint of facial hair showed. The kind that was sort of similar to Kili's. Dawn was similar in build as well but despite Fili's golden hair her blonde was a light shade of platinum with a hint of gold. She also had intelligent blue eyes. She wore a red dress similar to Anya's. And like the boys who were related by blood they were good friends and enjoyed working together.

Anya was holding onto the two trays that were empty from breakfast the plate and cutlery were stored inside the lids on each arm. She was especially skilled with being progressive and resourceful. Dawn on the other hand held onto a wicker basket, Kili was puzzled as to what Fili was arranging between the two maids. He spoke to them confidently and sure of himself as they both listened to him. He was wearing a long sleeved green tunic jacket, lined with grey fur, he wore brown trousers and boots. Strapped to his back were his trusty and reliable dual swords.

Kili approached closer and Fili noticed him first "Ah, here's my little brother" Fili proudly approached Kili and pulled him into an affectionate hug. Fili gave Kili a few pats on his broad back while Kili hugged his brother back with one hand. The other holding the bag straps over his right shoulder.

Fili withdrew from Kili "So have you brought my knives back?"

Kili grinned triumphantly "You bet I did"

Kili turned so the bag faced Fili, he unstrapped one of the straps to look inside the bag. Fili smiled in relief to see his belongings returned to him. Afterwards Fili intently studied the bag from every angle his brows furrowed as he frowned.

"So Gimli did it indeed?" Fili announced "That cheeky rascal!"

With that Fili took out two knives at once and worked on his storage process. He put the two knives in two sections of his jacket. And continued with another two in different spots. This continued for a while.

"So brother, what is the meaning of that basket Dawn is holding?" Kili wondered curiously as Fili slid two knives in each gauntlet on both of his arms.

"The lovely Dawn has brought us food for the road, only snacks for our little picnic" Fili answered Kili with a wink.

"There's a blanket in there as well" Dawn added, Kili smiled gratefully at Fili's maid.

"Excellent work Dawn, Anya would you kindly hand over the dishes to Bombur?" Fili asked the maid politely.

Anya answered with a nod "I can do that, also I'll see what I can do about Kili's pigsty of a room"

Kili gawped in shock, Anya grinned mischievously and winked at him "Its not that messy"

"What with your clothes on the bed and the floor, your bed unmade" Anya cooed at Kili innocently "Your lucky you've got me looking after you imagine what your mother would have to say if another maid complained about cleaning up your bedroom"

"Easy there Anya there's no need to downgrade me to a little lad" Kili challenged.

"Oh, but you are a little lad, a lad with no beard and a preference of the bow" Anya responded cheekily teasing him "Honestly Kili, if I don't know any better I would swear to Mahal himself that you have some elf genes"

With that Anya merrily hummed a tune to herself as she strode gracefully down the hall with the two trays in both hands. Her arms supporting the weight.

Kili was put off guard in an instant, he heard the teasing of other dwarves about his beard at a harsher level. Anya was only being playful with him, after all she was similar to him. But never in his life would he imagine that he would be easily compared to an elf. He was a different dwarf, one of a kind and he was proud of standing out from everyone else but he just didn't like it when other dwarves of his age group picked on him for his lack of facial hair. Also they occasionally commented that he may also lack strength, he couldn't wield an axe, but he showed uncanny skill with the bow and sometimes he was picked on for that. He was lucky Fili stood up for him and he also had Gimli for a friend. A friend who admired his differences and accepted them. He was also a prince and was treated with high maintenance care in comparison to the young dwarves who picked on him, that had to count for something. Overall despite the teasing and being different, Kili had a carefree life full of happiness and fun with his brother always beside him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

By now Fili had placed the last knife in his boot before he took the bag from Kili and received the wicker basket from Dawn.

"Thank you again for your help, in exchange can you offer a favour and hand this bag to Gimli, I'm sure he'll want it back" Fili gave the bag to Dawn who nodded obediently.

"Yes of course"

"As always your work is unsurpassed" Fili smiled gratefully before he gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek. Dawn seemed flattered that Fili treated her with politeness and she hugged him back.

With that Dawn left the two brothers together, the empty bag in her hand as she left to fulfil her task and meet up with Anya again.

"Is this me or do I sense a connection between you two?" Kili asked cheekily with a grin.

"Fear not Brother, she has her One, you know Tyren, the dark haired dwarf?" Fili asked, Kili nodded.

"Doesn't he fashion ice sculptures?" Kili frowned in confusion as to how the dwarf could tolerate such cool temperatures.

"Indeed, a very peculiar art, I wonder how he manages the cold. However despite his cold differences, the ice sculpting the black hair and the sharp blue eyes he's a very nice lad. Seems very warm especially around Dawn" Fili foraged through the wicker basket.

"Ah, Dawn has again taken very caring consideration of us, Kili" Fili commented with a happy smile at the sight of delicious food in the basket "Little mince pies and cheese, enough for the both of us. Two apples and carrots"

Kili edged closer to Fili and looked in the basket, licking his lip at the sight of the pies "We may as well have the apples for a snack, we can give the carrots to the ponies"

Fili held the bottom of the basket with his other hand but pulled away as he noticed the warm temperature, he dug his hand in and pulled the blanket away slightly. Fili chuckled.

"What do you know a hot pack, meant to keep the food warm, what a creative idea" Fili commented as he took his hand out of the basket.

"Indeed" Kili agreed but as the pair were lingering in the hall, he thought to himself that since they had their picnic supplies, warm clothes and weapons they were ready to go.

"Come on Fi, lets go fetch the ponies" Kili passed his brother with the pat on the back. He lead his brother out of the royal quarters and back down to the bottom levels. Near the training hall was the stables where all of the ponies were kept healthy and peaceful.

Kili knew that Daisy and Bongo were kept in the last row of stables next to each other. The furry, shaggy ponies turned their heads as the two princes entered the room. Kili found Daisy and Bongo next to each other.

The two ponies were like Anya and Dawn, two friends that happily served them. Bongo was a small bay pony with a frisky gait and an energetic canter. Daisy was a grey mare, calm and collected like her master but despite this she could easily oblige to a canter that was fast and fun for Fili.

Kili entered into the stable and greeted his steed with an affectionate pat on his nose. "Hey mate, how have you been?"

Bongo threw up his head happily and answered with a nicker, Kili ran his hand down Bongo's neck and caressed his wiry and thick mane. Next door was a similar situation Fili sweetly greeted Daisy patting her and talking happily.

Kili turned to Bongo's trough to find that Bongo was half finished with his oats, the water was still adequate. However on the rack horse tack was stacked ready to be put on the pony.

Kili raised his brows in confusion "Huh?"

Kili rose onto his toes to look at Fili "Fi, tacks been prepared for us"

Fili frowned, Kili pointed at the rack behind him, Fili turned to see Daisy's tack all prepared for him.

"How on earth?" Kili wondered scratching his head.

Fili chuckled cheekily.

Kili crossed his arms "What?"

Fili turned to look at him "Ki, I told Dawn to inform Dwalin and Balin of our plans. Dwalin said that we shouldn't leave without an escort but Dawn persuaded the brothers to scout the forest to see if everything was alright. Dawn then arranged the food from Bombur for our picnic, however" Fili crossed his arms and used his right hand to scratch his beard "I don't know who supplied the tack"

"That was us" A voice came from behind them, Kili jumped in surprise and whipped around to see the three Brothers of Ri. Dori, Nori and Ori.

"After Dwalin and Balin patrolled the forest they returned to Ered Luin and reported to us that the forests were safe without danger. However, it has started snowing and the weather is bitterly cold however the sun is shining so it's not so gloomy" Dori informed the brothers.

"However Balin is worried that you pair may get lost out there because of the snow, so we went out on the outskirts of the mountain and collected these" Nori opened his jacket and took out a big pouch, full and heavy. He opened the pouch and took out a big rock.

"If you use these rocks to help you navigate your return you should be fine. It won't snow too much but it's always handy to be prepared" Dori chimed in, Nori walked over to Kili and gave him the pouch.

"Thank you" Kili accepted the pouch gratefully.

"Dwalin also suggested that you should use the clearing, its wide spaced and decent enough, it has big trees surrounding it and there's a few logs you could use for your picnic" Ori added shyly wanting to contribute as well.

"Fellas you've been an excellent help, we wouldn't be gone so fast without your aid" Fili thanked them humbly. The three brothers bowed in respect of the princes.

"What about Thorin and Dis?" Kili wonders suddenly worried about what they had to say.

"Balin and Dwalin have gone to inform them of your whereabouts and that they went on a patrol beforehand also about our volunteers" Nori answered honestly putting his hands into the pockets of his warm jacket.

"Oh?" Kili said solemnly, another disappointment he knew Thorin would happily allow the three brothers into the Company however with him and Fili it was a different story. Asking was not enough, they had to work to get accepted, they had to practice their skills and show them off in the Carnival so hopefully Thorin would see their worthiness and allow them into the Company.

"Won't that be nice, Erebor reclaimed not to mention the prosperity us dwarves could achieve with its wealth" Ori chipped in dreamily. He held his precious diary, the one he wrote in and drew pictures. Ori was the shy sort, he was especially worried about by Dori who looked after the welfare of all of his brothers. He was known for his scribing skills and artwork in his little brown diary. Despite Ori's anti- social behaviour he did have a knack for shooting pellets with excellent skill with a slingshot.

"Words haven't even been invented yet" Fili added seeming very amazed with the possibilities for the dwarves if Erebor was taken back from Smaug.

"Anyway glad we could help" Dori gave the brothers a short smile before the three bowed again before leaving. Dori lingered and pulled the lever next to the big mountain wall. A few seconds passed before the mountain groaned, the wall moved to the side sliding open due to a clever mechanism used to cleverly open and close and secure a secret exit out of Ered Luin. It was handy for dwarves to leave the mountains immediately after tacking up their ponies.

The sun shone blankly outside, the light was very bright but adequate snow drops fell slowly in small quantities the brown grass was lightly covered in a blanket of snow. Dori nodded before he left. Fili and Kili looked to each other and nodded. They immediately went to work, they tacked up their ponies making sure the girths were securely strapped, the bridles properly fastened so when they pulled on them they could direct the ponies heads on where to go without them being too loose. Once the tack was on Kili strapped the pouch of rocks to the back of Bongo's saddle. The zip enabled him to open the bag and drop the rocks as he rode along, that way when the time came for the dwarves to return home they could follow the rocks without getting lost.

Kili opened the stable door and mounted onto Bongo, Fili followed suit on Daisy, he held the wicker basket in one hand while the other held the reins.

Kili looked again outside the excitement overwhelming him as he couldn't wait to trot his pony outside into the big wide world. Fili's voice gave him all the encouragement he needed.

"Ok Kili, let's go have some fun outside!"

* * *

 _ **Dear Reader,**_

 _ **In case you don't know the reason for Anya and Dawn I will explain it now. Both women are co stars of Aidan Turner (Kili) and Dean O'Gorman (Fili). Anya is portrayed as Annie who was a character alongside Aidan in the BBC TV series Being Human. I changed her name to sound more dwarvish. I couldn't do much to Dawn's name, she is Dawn who is from The Almighty Johnsons alongside Dean. When I thought about Fili and Kili's maids both of these girls instantly came to mind! Tyren is another character from the Almighty Johnsons originally named Ty, Ty and Dawn do have a romantic love story in the tv series. So its only fair if it stays that way in my story. The idea of maids for Fili and Kili came about when I thought about the Thorin OC fanfictions by Juliandra. The chapters are short but interesting, overall they are drama filled and romantic stories. The pattern I have seen mostly is that Dis has a major role in many of them, which gave me the idea to include Dis in my story too. By reading about Dis I can understand her character, as being a spicy, cheeky and persuasive dwarf woman as her nature is inspired by being surrounded by men. But she is very sweet and affectionate around children. Another character that shows up a lot is Tara, Dis' maid, so that's how I got the urge to give Fili and Kili maids as well.**_

 _ **And hey, isn't it funny that Gimli had taken Fili's knives, also Kili had to trade Fili's desserts for him. I bet you can't wait for Fili's reaction to the trade. I also included Bombur and mentioned his brothers. I will try to include the other dwarves from the company in the future chapters. I apologise if the rest of the dwarves do not get enough screen time. After all, this story is mostly about Fili and Kili so of course they show up the most. Oh, and don't worry you'll see Avril again very soon.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

* * *

The towering snow covered Blue Mountains of Ered Luin were well behind them as Fili and his brother trotted their ponies side by side through the forest. The oak trees were bare but still thick however, they looked like skeletons without their leaves. The grass was brown and lifeless with whatever remained under the light cover of snow. The forest was thick but not so vast, the landscape was mountainous surrounding Ered Luin, the mountain pass rolled up and down gracefully with hills of different shapes and sizes. However the forest was flat, and had a decent amount of foliage that covered the green grasses beautifully with their thick green canopies. Dori was right when he explained that it bitterly cold outside, Fili was thankful both his brother and him took the consideration of wearing warm and thick clothes. At the start of their peaceful journey into the forest Kili opened the pouch on the back of Bongo's saddle, counting the rocks to see how many they could drop onto the snow covered ground.

Once the estimations were done, Kili carefully strategized his dropping routine every few strides of Bongo's trot as Kili dropped a rock occasionally into the light snow. As Fili thought to himself he doubted the importance of the rocks, the snow was very light as it slowly dropped from the sky also not much of the ground was covered.

"How on earth could we get lost?" Fili thinks to himself, when it was time for Kili and him to return home they only needed to look out into the distance above the trees to see the outline of the Blue Mountains and follow in the mountain's direction in order to navigate their pathway home.

Then a solution to the question came to his mind as he rode on Daisy, the journey into the forest was new routine that Kili planned to follow in lead up to the Carnival halfway through winter. And as time went the snowing would increase and therefore the weather would be colder in temperature. Also with the increase of snow, the grass would be completely covered and therefore finding home on the return would prove to be a more difficult challenge for the brothers. Due to these reasons, Fili could kind of understand why the rocks needed to be used on their first day.

Usually in winter, the days were gloomy and held an eerie feeling of sadness. Above all the temperatures were cold, very cold. However, Fili was thankful that today the sun shone. It helped to create a happier atmosphere and reassure him that the weather outside was not so bad today.

As the brothers trotted along, Kili dropped a rock every few strides. Fili noticed the big oak trees bare, with no leaves. He did notice a few birds linger around the trees but not so many for him to assume that there were nests in the trees. The grass was brown and bits of it were covered in snow there was no life outside. No freshness, it seemed everything was dying. Winter, in Fili's opinion was not his favourite season in the year. However, he did enjoy playing in the snow. Fili liked the brightness and colours of spring and summer when everything was green and alive. The trees were thick and welcoming with thick shades from their canopies, the canopies themselves stretched out into creative patterns and lines with each branch and leaf structure. He liked seeing the flowers in full bloom, the animals active and wandering around. The songbirds singing, the wind fresh with warm temperatures. And a big and peaceful blue sky with clouds in all different shapes and sizes. That was how Fili liked it, being outside in this kind of environment.

The wind rushed through his golden blonde hair as he listened to the steady rhythm of Daisy's hooves clip clopping against the ground. It felt sharp and cold as it managed to seep through the thick material of his jacket. Especially in the mountains and nearby the weather was the harshest in the winter season. Trees surrounded the two brothers at every angle scattered everywhere in their surroundings. Inside it seemed stretched out and vast compared to overlooking the forest from above in the mountainous overlooks in Ered Luin. However despite the massive number of trees, there was a straight path leading the brothers through the forest. Fili could only assume that many travellers coming from Ered Luin would use this road. Also according to the dry hoof prints in the ground, Dwalin and Balin had patrolled this area a while ago.

"Perhaps we should follow Balin and Dwalin's path in order to find the clearing" Fili thinks to himself in quick decision. The atmosphere was quiet around them as the brother's didn't communicate to each other. They each had duties to do, Kili was dropping rocks on the rock along their way and Fili was leading them both in pursuit of Dwalin and Balin's tracks.

It wasn't long before Fili had successfully led Kili to the clearing, at first sight it was a welcoming and hospitable space fit enough for a camping ground. Also as the trees surrounded the clearing, that meant that both he and Kili could practice their marksmanship skills. At first sight, Fili couldn't help but agree with Dwalin and Balin's suggestion. This place was perfect for combat practice.

The ground was smooth and brown and looked identical to the rest of the ground in the forest. On the left side of the clearing near a set of large oak trees two logs lay down together on the ground in the shape of an L upside down.

"Get a load of this!" Kili exclaimed in awe in he looked at his surroundings in admiration.

"I know right, this place is definitely the right place for us" Fili smiled at his brother in agreement before he dismounted Daisy and let his feet rest upon the ground for the first time. Kili followed suit and then he zipped the empty pouch closed since he had used all of the rocks which were successfully dropped to look like a pathway heading from Ered Luin to this clearing.

Fili spotted the two logs before he turned to look at his brother "Ki, let's put the ponies at the logs"

Fili led Daisy to the logs and parked her next to the longer log that rose up and connected with the other which connected on the left on the end of the log. Once she was put in place, Daisy calmly lowered her head to graze peacefully on the grass surrounding where she was left to stand. Fili then took the wicker basket of food and laid it to rest on the log. Kili left Bongo near Daisy as Fili passed him and led his brother to the centre of the clearing.

This was where Fili and Kili decided to spar each other, Kili used his sword while Fili only used one of his dual swords to make the match fair. As they matched other, Fili could see how skilled Kili was with the blade he used. He did a series of slashes, thrusts and parries to block his own. In turn Fili showed some of his own tricks with the sword in an effort to teach his brother some new things to try. Fili attacked Kili with different kinds of slashes, that went left and right, down and up. Slashes conducted from turns. And he registered how Kili dodged and blocked his blows. When he dodged one of Fili's inward slashes for instance, Kili would duck to avoid the blade before he gently slashed him back across his lower torso as a method of the block and counter exercise that the brothers conducted.

As time progressed Fili couldn't help but admire his brother's skills with the sword, he definitely had potential and ability to be able to defeat a real life Orc. Fili then decided to make it more challenging and increased the speed and intensity of his attacks, Kili tried to adapt to this new tactic and progression in the course of their practice. Fili felt sweat run down his forehead and neck, by this time the cold wind didn't bother the brothers as they were completely warmed up and energised. The clash and sing of the blades clashing against each other sounded in the clearing, the grunts and cries of the two brothers went on as they tried to make their sparring near realistic as possible. Fili for one was fit enough to last for many minutes, Kili on the other hand started to slacken and slow down after a little while. Fili could keep going off course but he sensed that Kili was tiring out and quickly losing his breath.

Fili struck down his sword at Kili who raised his own to block the blow, Fili then spun around as he brought out his leg in the spin to flip around to collide with Kili's legs and knock him off his feet. Kili fell onto his back with a thud. He grunted with impact of the hard ground, but before he could quickly get back up, Fili poked his sword at Kili's chest stopping him in an instant as he sat up. For Kili he could do nothing but surrender, if this was real, the Orc he could have been fighting would have slain him in that moment. He knew now that he needed practice while he could receive it.

Fili grinned as he lowered his sword and allowed Kili to catch his breath "Very nicely done Brother, it seems you have much talent with the sword"

Kili smiled weakly in appreciation as he breathed heavily in the process of regaining his breath. Fili bent down and offered Kili his hand. Kili accepted it and so Fili pulled Kili up with all the strength he had to bring his brother back to his feet. For one thing, dwarves are heavy to move so when they fell a single person had to use a lot of strength to lift them up.

"Thanks" Kili nodded as he stood properly he pursued his lips and let out a breath.

Fili patted him on the shoulder "Lets practice marksmanship shall we?"

Kili agreed willingly before Fili turned to face a line of trees which included the others that surrounded the clearing. Fili took out two of his knives from each side of his collar. He studied two of the trees carefully, properly studying them from the distance and the height in which his throw counted upon. When he was ready Fili sharply threw his arm over his head and struck over in a sharp circular motion before he let the knife fly through the air. The knife moved and made its mark in the middle of the tree he was standing in front of.

Fili grinned as he briefly looked at his brother who pulled out his bow from the scabbard and loaded it with an arrow in order to join him in the next activity. Afterwards Fili switched his gaze to the neighbouring tree beside the one he had already threw a knife at. Fili tried once again to direct his knife into the middle of the tree from a distance of 20 metres. His strike was sharp, fast and swift and in a few seconds the loud thud of the tree indicated that the knife had embedded itself in the tree. Fili looked at his result and couldn't help but feel proud of himself for getting it right a second time. Fili did the same for the next tree that stood on the left side of the one he just did. Again he threw a knife to the middle. For all of the trees that surrounded the clearing Fili practiced throwing a knife, each tree was closer and farther, intervolving between each other, so there was a pattern. Fili challenged himself with 25 metres behind him to the other side of the clearing. Fili managed to get it to a lower level on the tree but not the middle mark. However, Fili couldn't complain he was up to a good start. By this time, Fili had used all of the knives that he owned and kept in his clothes. He turned to look at all of the trees and noticed that Kili also practiced his archery. All of them were deadest in the middle, Fili felt proud of Kili to know that he had a better skill than he did. At 25 metres Kili had managed to the get the middle that Fili missed. Fili couldn't help but admire how easily Kili could hit a bullseye from a long distance away.

Kili drew the arrow as he turned to the 25 metre behind him and released the string, the arrow shot through the air like a flash of the shaft and arrowhead. The string twanged and there was a thud as the arrow hit once again into the middle. Afterwards Kili turned to the left to a tree in the middle at the left side of the clearing. Kili skilfully pulled out an arrow and nocked it to his bow, lifting it up before he swiftly yanked the string back. A second passed and the string twanged again, the arrow was released and it hit the tree in the middle just a little bit above where Fili's knife hit.

Fili turned to his brother who looked at him with a triumphant smile "Nice job"

Kili as it seemed was still in action mode as he repeated the sequence again "Thanks Brother" Kili pulled out an arrow and connected it with the bow, he turned anticlockwise all the way around back to the front as he pulled the string and he leaned onto his left knee as he aimed for the main tree. He lifted the bow higher as he aimed for a spot on the top of the trunk which divided into separate branches of all shapes and sizes. Fili watched intently as his brother had one eye closed and he had face straight and fully concentrated on his target. His right arm was pulled back very far as if he had drew the arrow to his ear. The next second that passed was when Kili released after taking a breath. The arrow flew upwards into the arrow in a diagonal northerly direction. The arrow hit at the top where two main branches were connected together in a V shape. Other long and short branches sprout vigorously from them.

Fili's mouth fell open in amazement and awe, at once he knew that Kili had massive potential he may be different but he was an awesome kind of different. Surely Anya was right in her comment this morning in a way. Kili shot his bow so well the skill could be comparable to the skill of an Elf, he couldn't help but notice that the way he held his stance, how he swiftly shot his arrows and hit bullseyes. This was how an Elf would most likely shoot.

"My Kili…" Fili uttered in awe, Kili stood up and turned to look at Fili with his brows raised as though he wanted to hear the rest of Fili's comment.

"That was bloody awesome, Ki" Fili smiled at his brother who approached him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm glad you liked it" Kili replied as he patted his brother on the back.

As the two brothers pulled away from each other, it was the first time since their duel that Fili was starting to feel the cold. Frankly knife throwing didn't take much effort for Fili and so it didn't make him sweat as much as duelling his brother. He then remembered the wicker basket filled with food for their picnic still sitting patiently untouched on the log near the ponies.

Fili admitted that he felt hungry as his stomach rumbled simultaneously to his remembrance of the wicker basket, he simply agreed to the simple notion of luncheon.

"Kili, do you want to have some food now?" he asked curiously to his brother who easily nodded to the suggestion.

Fili headed over to the logs and noticed that the two ponies had moved further apart, but were in no hurry to go anyway. The docile ponies enjoyed the outdoors and the grass that they were privileged to munch on in comparison to their feed in the stables. Fili fetched the basket and noticed that the warmth had died away in the course of time. Fili picked up one of the pies and he sighed in relief. It was still warm, thankfully. He put the pie back on the plate before he took it out and laid it on the log.

Fili took out the two carrots and took a knife out of his gauntlet. It had a long sharp blade, ideal for cutting and slicing. Fili cut up the carrots into small pieces so the ponies could enjoy them. Fili gathered the two bits of carrot and put them on each log so Daisy and Bongo could eat them.

Kili took out the two apples and put them on the log next to the plate of pies. He laid the wicker basket down on the ground and took out the long red and white picnic blanket. Kili gave the blanket a few shakes to spread it out evenly before carefully laying it down on the ground next to the second log facing to the right of the upside L.

Fili eagerly joined his brother collecting the food and sat across from Kili who sat comfortably against the log. Fili put the plate of pies on the space between them. He spread out the pies and placed the two apples in the middle of the plate.

Kili rubbed his two hands together and licked his lips eagerly "Hmm, this is inviting Brother" he gave Fili a cheeky grin.

Fili took a pie and held it up to toast to Kili "Indeed it is"

Kili held up a pie of his own before Fili reached the pie to his. Kili followed the gesture and therefore they tapped both of their pies together as if they were tapping tankards of ale.

"Cheers Big Ears" Fili saluted his brother who guffawed in humorous laughter.

"Flattering words you chose, Big Nose" Kili challenged with a grin and a wink before he took a passionate bite of his pie.

Fili followed the gesture, as soon as the mince spread into his mouth he instantly felt warmth returning to him again. Fili hummed in enjoyment as he chewed on the food in his mouth. The brothers ate enjoying the array of pies that were given to them for their trip into the forest. They both commented on their skills and pointed out what needed to be improved. Mostly they discussed how today was indeed a good idea.

"Lucky I had my knives today to be able to practice" Fili sighed in relief as he was thankful that Kili was able to retrieve them off of Gimli.

"It wasn't much really" Kili shrugged as he chewed on the crust of his pie.

"I imagine that Gimli was not too convincing" Fili pointed out.

Kili nodded "True, but I did have to trade with him to get them for you"

Fili was instantly curious as he dropped the pie he was about to bite and lowered it "What did you trade"

Kili went pale, he hesitated for a couple of seconds as he eyes looked deep into outer space and were reluctant to look into his own. Fili leaned forward feeling a bit confused as to why Kili acted like this.

"What's wrong brother, you look pale as the snow" Fili commented as he took another bite of his pie and munched while his brother thought of an answer to his question.

Kili sat up and picked up one of the apples, he held the fruit in one hand while he used his fingers to twist the stem in different directions to concentrate on he finally answered in a nervous tone "Gimli was hard to convince, the only way he would return the knives is to exchange your weapons for something else of yours that cannot be kept"

Fili wasn't sure what he meant but he was certain that it was something trivial of his. Also to add to his confusion, he brother did not usually speak in riddles, he was always straight to the point. The main excuse for this would most likely be because Kili was feeling nervous about telling him.

"What is it?" Fili responded curiously immediately after Kili finished he had also managed to swallow down his mouthful of pie before Kili finished speaking.

"I promised Gimli that he could eat all of your desserts for the minimum time frame of a year" Kili proposed finally pausing in anxious anticipation of what Fili's reaction was. Fili was a stab of betrayal and a disappointment of having his desserts taken away from him. Fili didn't think as he leapt at his brother while he was still sitting there. Kili yelped in surprise as both Fili and him rolled across the brown grass and snow. They wrestled each other losing track of time. Fili tried to pin his brother to the ground, however Kili was well aware of strategy and technique. He bent under Fili's lunging arms and pushed himself out of Fili's embrace. Kili got himself out and kicked Fili away before getting up and backing away. Fili groaned in pain as Kili booted him in the side with both of his feet. The impact of the hit was enough to give him a large bruise for a week.

Fili got up to face his brother who stood firmly on the ground, his face sympathetic but calculating as if he was preparing himself for Fili's next move.

"I'm sorry Fi, Gimli wasn't very cooperative, and it was the only way for him to give the knives back" Kili defensively stated trying to get Fili to see sense. Fili still felt his head burn with irritation but he was not that kind of dwarf to hold a grudge. He understood that his brother knew this and was willing to accept the trade.

Fili took a few deep breaths through his nose, his mind was running telling him to get over this and forgive Kili, it convinced him that his brother gave away his desserts because he wanted to get his knives back. He also didn't want to fail him.

Fili hung his head and rubbed his forehead with his left hand a few seconds passed before he looked very clearly into his brother's dark brown eyes.

"Fi, truly I am sorry for this" Kili held out his hand "Can you forgive me?"

Fili knew he had to forgive his brother, desserts were delicious to have but the relationship with Kili, the closeness they had and the fun time they had today was more important to him. Fili nodded as he stepped forward and accepted his brother's hand. The two young dwarves shook on a promise they were both willing to make to each other.

"You are my brother Kili, so I have to forgive you, however since my desserts are banned it's only fair that yours are too"

Kili nodded in agreement of this arrangement "I can work with that"

"Also we shouldn't worry about petty stuff like this, the most important thing at the end of the day is that our brotherly bond remains strong and all of our promises are kept intact" Fili advised as the two brothers looked deep into each other's eyes with acceptance.

The dwarves let go of each others hand, Kili stepped forward and put his hand on the left side of Fili's chest to touch his heart "Brothers always"

Fili followed suit and nodded "And forever, through good times and bad"

Fili and Kili both smiled at each other with love and adoration for each other, the emotion they felt for each other was enough motivation for the both of them to keep this promise.

A little time afterwards, the brothers collected their weapons and stored them in their scabbards, quiver and wherever else they went. The picnic was packed up and everything was put away safely. Afterwards they could casually mount their ponies who then obediently carried the two dwarves back home.

Before Kili knew it, he found himself accompanying his brother as they both took a visit to Bofur's workshop in the middle of the mountain. The brothers visited late in the afternoon after they unsaddled their ponies in the stables. They passed by their maids and got confirmation that their rooms had been prepped and cleaned for the night. Fili gave the wicker basket to Dawn who put it in Fili's chamber for tomorrow when the two brothers would repeat their combat practice/ picnic schedule again.

"It's good to hear that your aim is how you wanted it to be" Bofur commented as he filed on his wooden craft, a sword he crafted for the young dwarven children who liked to play with the toys he made for them. Bofur made them and other cleverly crafted toy weapons as a daily trade as he associated himself progressively with wood. Kili remembered his own wooden toy that he got from Bofur when he was a young lad. Now that he had his own sword, the toy was only a childhood memory that Kili would recall every time Bofur was around or was mentioned.

"Practice makes perfect as they say" Kili grinned as he threw his apple up into the air and caught it like a bouncing ball before he took a bite. He was seated next to Fili on a stool up against a wooden table. Behind the table in front of the brother's Bofur worked on the toy sword he was making. His brother Bifur was seated further along the table, watching him patiently. He fiddled around with a spare metal file. Every once in a while when there was something Bofur needed, Bifur was there to give it to him.

"Sayings always tend to have their meanings when told to others" Bofur agreed as he held up a well-crafted wooden sword fashioned cleverly out of oaken wood. However along the sides, the wood was not yet smooth. Bofur noticed this fault and sought to perfect it. He ran the file along the wooden edges as he worked.

Bifur grunted in Ishglamek and gestured rapidly in his method of speaking. He made specific rapid signs with his arms and hands. Kili could not understand what he was saying but kept quiet, Bifur couldn't help it. He was made like this when in war, an axe had made its home in the centre of the dwarf's forehead, he was communicating like this ever since.

Kili politely kept quiet about the obvious fact that he could not understand what the older dwarf was saying, luckily Bofur was well aware of his brother's speech and could interpret to others what he was communicating.

"Bifur says that you should be proud of your efforts Kili, there are a rare few of us dwarves who can shoot a bow like you can" Bofur translated with a smile in Kili's direction. The young prince smiled proudly as he crossed his leg on the stool he was sitting on.

"After all there was a reason Thorin gave you that bow for your 51st birthday" Bofur continued with his complement "It was so you could use it to the best of your ability"

Kili could remember fully, when he was a young lad, Dwalin and Thorin were trying to teach him how to wield an axe. He remembered that the weapon was too heavy for his skinny and scrawny little arms. He was clumsy and would sometimes fall over when he couldn't swing the axe to near adequate standards like the other young dwarves were managing. He had watched them move with grace as the axes to them seemed as light as a feather. He felt distraught because he was missing out also he couldn't do as well as the other lads. Even his brother, Fili was managing the axe. His brother could do it, so why couldn't he. Was there something wrong with him? Kili remembered thinking at that moment.

Kili quickly got frustrated and upset that he couldn't get it right, Dwalin tried his best to make the axe easier for him. He suggested different swings that Kili could be more accustomed to however nothing seemed to work. Kili threw the axe on the cold mountain floor before crossing his arms, he was just about ready to leave the training arena in a fit to go and find his mum. Thorin seeing how much trouble Kili was having left and informed Dwalin he would be back. Five minutes later Thorin returned with a small and compact recurve bow and matching quiver.

Kili looked at the weapon in Thorin's hands with interest and wondered if he could be able to shoot arrows with it. Thorin gave Kili the quiver and informed him that it was supposed to dangle diagonally across his back. Thorin showed Kili how to load the bow, draw and shoot. After a few demonstrations Kili tried on his own. On the first few goes Kili got it close to the middle, Kili smiled widely with happiness that he was finally able to master something.

Kili practiced more and more while the rest of the dwarves glanced at his progress in awe, he remembered Dwalin commenting that he was born to have a bow in his hands. By the end of the day young Kili shot his final arrow and it hit a bullseye in the target. Kili pumped his arms in the air and jumped up down cheering with happiness and achievement. In his childhood memories that was the happiest moment in his life. He recalled the proud glance and nod that Thorin gave him, the awestruck comments from his brother Fili who clapped Kili on the back and gave him a big brotherly bear hug.

"Fili did well too don't you forget" Kili patted Fili on his shoulder, his brother gave him a grateful smile for the recognition his brother provided him.

"He was able to stand metres away, right, and he threw the knives and they hit the middle of the tree every time. I mean, he always found his mark" Kili described Fili's efforts to the two older brothers who listened to his story with interest and impression.

"We also sparred together" Fili added to his brother's sentence before he took a bite of his apple, with one of his booted feet he used the back of his heel to kick the leg of the stool he sat on.

Kili nodded in agreement and glanced at his brother "Yeah, him and I we had a go at each other, he tried lots of attacks and I was able to dodge, block and counter attack every one of them"

"I tripped him" Fili grinned cheekily, Bofur laughed cheerfully at the thought. Kili chuckled and nudged his brother's arm to get his attention.

"I'll get back at you for that unfair tactic Mr Corny Plaits"

Fili chocked a bit on his apple and laughed at Kili's cheeky comeback "Ok Mr Scruffy Mane who doesn't have a beard"

Kili leaned over to the side and coiled arm around Fili's neck, Fili was faster as he used his left hand to push Kili's hand back onto his shoulder. He coiled his right arm around Kili's neck and with his left hand he scuffed against Kili's head with a fisted hand. Kili did the same with his right hand at the back of Fili's head.

Bifur spoke in a guttural sentence of Khuzdul gesturing to the nonsense the two brothers acted upon before him.

"Yes Bifur, these two are very maniacal towards each other, however I must say they are sometimes humorous to watch" Bofur answered his Brother in the Common Tongue. The brothers were busy roughing up each other's hair and heads that they let Bofur's comment pass.

However with the amount of force and silliness they were invoking, Bofur worried to himself that they could make the two stools collapse to the side. He worried that the brother's may injure themselves if they kept goosing around like this. And as he knew both Thorin and Dis well, he wouldn't want to be responsible for them getting hurt.

Bofur clapped his hands to make a loud statement to get the brother's attention "Ok, you two that's enough, I won't have ya getting hurt in my workshop over an accident as silly as this"

"Hm, Brother its seems our friend here doesn't appreciate a bit of fun" Kili grinned to Fili who to his left, he saw that the ponytail at the back of his head was loosened, and the hair was scruffed up by Kili's ministrations.

"That's a shame, would he prefer it if we sat here and behaved like little children?" Fili pondered in response. Bofur watched the scene thinking the two brothers were mocking him.

"Nah Brother I have a better idea" Kili got off his seat and swaggered proudly up to Bofur before he took the wooden sword out of his hands and placed it on the table.

Bofur crossed his arms as Kili leaned onto the table a grinned written all over his face, an expression that could only mean trouble was afoot in his young not fully developed mind.

"Now what are ya doin?"

"Brother…" Kili called over to Fili.

"Yah" Fili tipped up his chin and put it down again to signify the masculine way of a nod and a salute.

With a sudden jerk of Kili's arm he yanked off Bofur's beloved loped hat he always wore "Catch!" he threw it over his head to his brother.

Poor Bofur reached up to try to get his hat out of Kili's hand but the young dwarf was too fast. He was standing there completely taken aghast and shocked. The two dwarves laughed hysterically.

Kili pointed at Bofur's chest every time he said "Piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy" he threw both his arms up the air "In the middle!"

Kili grabbed Bofur and spun his around to push him in between him and FIli on the other side holding onto Bofur's hat. Bofur yelps in surprise as he is pushed.

"Bifur do something, the two maniacs have my hat!" Bofur turned to Fili before he lunged at the blonde, both his arms outstretched in a desperate effort to get his hat back. Fili leaned to the side and used his left hand to push away Bofur's arms. With his right Fili under arm throws the hat to Kili who throws it up and catches it. Bofur stood up and turned around with a shocked gaze as Kili grinned cheekily at the older dwarf.

"You have to do better than that, come on!"

Bofur runs towards Kili as he tries again to get his hat, Kili spins around completely evading Bofur as he throws the hat to Fili, completely open for another catch.

Bofur wraps his arms around Kili, the dwarf chuckles in surprise. Kili points to Fili who waves his hat around "Yoo hoo over here!'

"No silly, over there" Kili directs the dwarf to his brother.

Bofur lets Kili go and heads back into the middle, this time he slowly and carefully stalks Fili bending over seeming keen now to play this game that Kili thought up of. To Kili it was a stroke of genius, this time was instantly made better with a game of piggy in the middle.

When Bofur was close enough Fili bopped down and rashly threw the hat under Bofur's legs, Kili rushed forward and retrieved the hat as it didn't have a long flight since it was such a short underarm throw. Once Kili caught it he quickly backed away only to hear Bifur clap his elbow and proclaim in Ishglamek what seemed to be the words of "Game on!"

Kili doesn't expect it when he bumps into something, Kili turns his head to see a wide eyed aggravated Bifur holding onto him.

"Good one Bifur!" Bofur rushes forward now to claim his property.

Kili is instantly corned he can't pull out of Bifur's hold without being caught again by Bofur, however he wasn't alone in this struggle, at the corner of his eye Fili moved to the right and reached out his hands to catch the hat again. Kili swiftly underthrew the hat out of Bofur's reach and into Fili's hand. Bofur put his hands on his hips and shook his head in disdain to Kili, the little rascal and instigator behind the prank/ game. Bofur turned to Fili who swiftly backed away to avoid Bofur's approach and to make sure that he couldn't catch him that easily. Fili stood behind a wooden bench and leaned back onto the one behind him. Bofur had him now, Bifur held onto Kili tightly he pinned both of his arms down on either side of his torso so that he couldn't catch the hat from Fili.

Bofur's hip swerved to the left as he spun his body around to the table just about to catch Fili and reclaim his hat. Fili desperately leant back on the wooden bench and reached his hand high over his head in an attempt to get Bofur's hat out of the dwarf's reach.

Kili stifled a gulp in his throat as he knew now, the game was over. However that was not the only importance to this situation.

"What is going on here?!" a familiar voice rung out into the room, a voice of authority and of course familiarity. Kili shifted a bit in Bifur's grasp as his eyes met the disturbed icy blue that belonged to his mother.

The distraction that Dis caused for the brothers enabled Bofur to finally reclaim his property he leant over Fili's body and snatched his hat back, he turned to face the crown Princess of Erebor to state his claim on the situation.

"Your boys have dubbed me a pig My Lady" Bofur pointed to himself as he held up his hat for Dis to see.

Dis put both of her hands on her hips and cast on a serious face, her eyes were empty with irritation. As Kili looked into them he was immensely reminded of the contrast to his Uncle Thorin's eyes when he too was disappointed with him. "Who is responsible for this?" she demanded from Bofur who immediately directed the shame to Kili who hung his head in a small attempt to avoid the gaze from his mother who he knew would not be happy with his immaturity.

Bifur unwrapped his arms around Kili and stepped back from the accused, Kili stood there feeling empty without the contact from the older dwarf. He felt slight fear for his mother, in situations like this he had no need to hold nervousness for Thorin's reaction, it was always Dis who had the more intense reactions than her older brother.

"I'm sorry Mother my brother and I were just having fun honest" Kili looked at his boots below him, studying how they were designed to keep his mind away from his mother.

"As a prince third in line to the throne, piggy in the middle is obviously a game for young children don't you agree?" Dis' voice dripped with confidence, Kili sighed in relief that she wasn't angry with him. Kili looked up to find that Dis looked at him with expectance.

"Yes mother" Kili gave Dis a firm nod to give her the answer she wanted from him.

Dis clicked her hand "Tara" she called out to her maid who seemed to be waiting outside the workshop.

The young dwarf maid walked in holding a tray which continued two bowls of beef stew, on either side of the bowls were a couple of buttered slices of bread. Dis gestured for Tara to come closer.

At the sight of dinner Kili licked his lips with enticement, he walked to his mother with a grin plastered on his face to communicate his gratitude "Thank you.."

Splat!

Dis picked up one of the loaves and dipped it into the stew so it dripped all over the bread, afterwards she rammed into her sons face like an older sister slapping a cream pie into her younger brothers face.

Kili's eyes were closed he jerked with surprise at what just happened, however he was relieved that he didn't get a smack, this action was better and more suited to his immaturity. To the side of him, he could hear the guffaw of Bofur, who sounded very pleased that his little teasing dwarfling got the humiliation he deserved.

Kili let the bread slide off his face until it fell onto the ground at his feet. He only hoped it didn't fall on his boots and mess them up with the brown stains that came from the beef stew that was now decorating his face.

With his left hand his wiped off the mess and nodded his acceptance to Dis "You're right, Mother I deserved that"

Dis gestured for Tara to give Kili his bowl and cutlery before she spoke again "Now I have been given reports that you have sparred against each other in the forest"

Both brothers nodded truthfully, Dis pursed her lips as she folded her arms "Who won?"

"I did" Fili pointed to himself as Kili graciously patted his shoulder.

Dis grinned in interest and nodded as she hummed "Finally some fair dealings"

"What do you mean?" Fili asked in confusion.

Dis stepped in between both of her sons and wrapped each of her arms around their shoulders as she lead them out of the wooden workshop.

"As I have already humiliated my youngest…" Dis gave Kili a brief glance "It shall be Fili's turn"

"What are you going to do?" Fili wondered nervously. Dis giggled cheekily sounding excited with what she had in mind.

"You shall see my dear, you shall see"

Before Kili could think about what was happening next he found himself at a small table eating his food, Fili's plate and cutlery sat beside his as Kili sat next to an empty chair. They were positioned in the training room while this event occurred. Dis in her regal purple dress took off her large silver fur coat and took out a long scabbard holding a broadsword.

Fili's light blue eyes widened in shock "Mother… you can't be serious!"

"Hold this for me Kili" Dis threw her coat over to Kili who reached out and caught it.

Dis strapped the belt around her waist until it was tight and secure. The steel of the sword sung as Dis withdrew the broadsword from its scabbard on her right hip.

"As your mother whose duty now is to teach her sons a lesson I challenge you Fili. As you have beaten your brother you shall now clash blades with mine" Dis held out her sword at Fili's throat pushing up his chin for him to look at her.

"But, Mother, surely there's another way to humiliate me" Fili pleaded Dis who grinned wickedly. Kili swore that his mother looked like a witch grinning at her own son like he's a helpless man, a coward unable to wield a sword.

"Would you like me to force you to carry a bowl of bitter tomatoes and purposefully trip you over so you can have your clothes stained beyond repair in front of the entire kingdom?" Dis challenged, Fili shook his head vigorously at once.

"Very well, this is your other choice, I suggest you take very thoughtful measures with this decision"

"That sword, mother, it looks like it can chop me in half!" Fili exaggerated pointing at Dis' sword which gleamed a brilliant silver, smooth, sharp and ready for battle.

"How do you think I impressed your father Fili? Do you honestly believe that just because I am a woman I cannot handle a sword, tell me son" Dis challenged confidently her brows raised.

Fili swallowed a lump in his throat his adam's apple bounced up and down as he thought carefully. "No of course not, you just scared me that's all"

"I will never hurt you darling, only if you were an Orc and not my son" Dis stepped up to Fili and gently caressed his cheek all course with a light brown beard. Dis smiled sweetly at Fili, he returned the gesture before Dis transformed from a mother back into a warrior as she stepped back and pointed her sword at him.

"Enough of this behaviour show me how one such as you was able to win single combat"

Fili braced himself as he pulled out both of his swords connected to the double scabbard on his back. He bounced them a few times in his hands before he made a tight hold on them. Fili poised himself ready for combat, pushing the obvious connections aside that he was about to duel his mother. She was an opponent that he had to beat, this was the only way for him to achieve anything.

Kili watched eating as his mother lunged at Fili like a fierce black panther and slashed her blade out to seemingly slit her son's throat. Fili held up both of his swords to block his mother's however she suspected this was the obvious reaction Fili would make.

Dis released the hold and dug her blade underneath both of Fili's before she slashed her sword across both in an attempt to disarm Fili. The movement was very quick and caused both brothers to hold their breath and widen their eyes in surprise.

Fili held on and instead was pushed to the right, his left open and vulnerable to Dis who could have the opportunity to stick the sword in his torso. However Dis spun around and kicked Fili with such a force that caused the young blonde to fall onto the ground. Fili yelped as he fell on his backside, with this failure Dis had the leverage. Fili was in a tough spot, it would be difficult to get up and avoid the speedy and agile technique Dis possessed in her combat.

Dis lashed forward again with remarkable speed and brought her sword down with both hands as it was a heavy battle axe, ferocious and lethal that could scare any Orc and forget who they were dealing with. No mere princess after all.

Fili pushed up both of his swords to block his mother's sword, Dis grinned and hastily grinded the sword against both blades making the blades spark. Fili looked away only to give Dis the slip she wanted. The dwarf women forcefully kicked Fili in order for him to fall back against the ground.

As Fili's back collided with the hard stone floor he grunted as if the wind had been completely knocked out of him. Which could be possibly true according to Kili's assumptions. Watching this combat caused Kili to pay more attention to it than his meal as he ate very slowly.

"Get up!" Dis commanded forcefully, her voice low and fierce. The voice she used when she communicated that she was viciously angry.

Fili sat up and coughed trying to regain his air.

"On your feet!" Dis spoke once again.

Fili slowly got up only to once again jump in terror as Dis brought her sword down to attack him once again.

Fili used one of his swords to block and the other to knock the sword out of her hands. Dis seemed to assume what Fili was trying to do. She did that disarming trick once again, Fili let himself be knocked aside only to use the blow as leverage to roll out of the way. He rolled once again and quickly whipped around to meet his mother who stormed towards him.

Dis jumped as she leaned in to stick Fili in the gut, Fili blocked the blade easily and used that to stab his other sword into Dis' chest. However Dis even used the stab manouvere as a trick. She leaned to side and with her free hand pulled Fili forward. Fili was disarmed instantly and lost his balance as the harsh tug forced him forward. Dis yanked the sword out of the defence and swung it over Fili's head. Dis elbowed Fili in the neck. Fili yelped in shock as he didn't expect anything his mother was doing. Everything seemed so still, nothing that happened ever made sense to any of the brothers.

Dis lifted her right knee and with her left hand grabbed Fili by the back of his neck and brought his face down to meet her knee. However she didn't literally knee him in the face, she wanted to show her son how deadly her combat skills were.

With her right hand Dis grabbed hold of Fili's left hand and pierced her nails into his wrist causing Fili to drop his sword. Fili whimpered in pain and having been at the expense of losing his sword. Dis put it over her left shoulder. Dis turned around and grabbed hold of both of her son's hands. Dis unexpectedly turned and kicked Fili in both of his legs causing them to buckle down. He dropped a little on his knees and lost balance as a result of the blow.

Dis bopped down and squatted on her knees with this leverage, Dis could easily transfer her broadsword to her right hand and yank Fili over her left shoulder. Fili tumbled forward over his mother and fell on his back on the hard and cold floor. Fili grunted as again he had the air knocked out of him. His rib cage seemed to compress on either side of his chest causing him to struggle on breathing. The sensation was indeed an uncomfortable one. It was also a little humiliating as Fili chocked out a little funny noise that could only be described as a mouse squeaking in terror.

Dis pushed down both of his hands and used her left boot to hold both down as she leaned onto her right foot and used it as support. With her sword Dis poked Fili in the throat and held the blade there. Kili knew immediately that Dis had won.

Fili let go of his other sword in his right hand and held up his fingers to signal his surrender.

"Now that was how I beat your father in single combat, I used the same finishing move to hold him defenceless at my mercy. Now I believe you finally understand"

"Understand what?" Fili asked.

"The kind of competition you are likely to face at the Carnival, your combat skills need more work if you can even consider yourself a worthy opponent for anyone wanting to face you" Dis gently explained to him.

"That goes for you too Kili" Dis turned her attention to the younger brother as she stood up. Dis slid the sword back into the scabbard and helped Fili back onto his feet. Dis caressed the back of Fili's head to check it. Dis gave a small grin of relief and leaned in to kiss her son on the forehead.

Fili sighed in relief and smiled at his mother, as she walked over to retrieve her fur jacket from Kili.

"Join your brother and have something to eat, you've earned it" Dis gestured to the table. Fili gathered both his swords and put them in the scabbards. Fili unstrung his scabbard from his back as he walked over to join Kili.

Kili pulled out a chair for Fili to sit in. Fili thanked him graciously and took his place beside his brother slinging his scabbard over the arm of the chair.

"And remember to go to bed shortly, you have a big day tomorrow" Dis told her sons putting on her jacket before she finally left the hall. Only the trio were not alone. Standing at the bottom of the stairs were Balin and Dwalin. Thorin's most trusted friends. Balin was his advisor while Dwalin was his right hand man and captain of his soldiers. The sight caused Fili's cheeks to flare a bright shade of pink as he facepalmed becoming even more embarrassed that they had watch his mother singlehandedly beat him under a minute.

"A good reminder of the old days hey Dis?" Dwalin greeted her.

"I thought Fili might want some motivation for the future" Dis answered grinning at the tough giant of a dwarf.

"That's not all is it My Lady?" Balin questioned clasping both of his hands in front of himself.

"You are indeed correct Balin" Dis agreed to the old dwarf's assumption "I caught my sons teasing Bofur, playing piggy in the middle in his own workshop, I humiliated Kili and now I have taught Fili a lesson, double success on my part"

"Indeed a creative way to punish them for their silliness" Dwalin nodded at her "Last I remember your duel with Vili took much longer than Fili"

"I wanted to show him what I could do, back then I had plenty of tricks up my sleeve. That fool of a dwarf thought I was so easy to sway but I proved him otherwise"

"That day was definitely entertaining, you turned out the hero of the day while Vili left this hall with his face as red as a beetroot" Balin described the occasion. Dis chuckled her face showing features that were warm and bright.

"I remember well, that was probably the best day of my life the day a woman was able to play with a man like a toy and outright whip his backside at the end. Yes that was a day worthy of remembrance"

"To get on topic lass, Thorin sent us down here to check on your whereabouts, he also inquired about his nephews" Balin informed Dis like he was a responsible and reliable messenger spreading the word of his beloved friend to his younger sister.

"I'll be sure to give him a full report when I return to the royal quarters, thank you for telling me" Dis reassured Balin who bowed his head respectfully to her.

Dis walked past the two dwarves and walked up the stairs, however she stopped "Oh"

She turned to look at the two dwarves still waiting below "And can you make sure my sons go to bed on time that would be excellent"

Overhearing this Kili leaned over to speak to Fili "Brilliant now we have babysitters" he said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Fili hummed his mouth still full looking at his brother and nodding a few times in response.

"Just what we need to kick off the day" Fili said, Kili leaned back and dipped up gravy covered beef bits and put them in his mouth as both of the older dwarves walked over.

"You pair above all other lads would have to outmatch all of the immaturity displayed at your age group" Balin confessed as he knelt down at the table.

"You bet" Kili winked at him cheekily.

Dwalin scoffed as he joined his older brother and giving Kili a somewhat expressionless stare, like Thorin Dwalin was as tough as nails on the outside, Kili rarely saw Dwalin's soft side.

"You never cease to surprise me when you two thought up of creative ways to cause trouble, even as a child you two were a heck of a handful" Balin continued.

"I remember well, I once stole Thorin's big fur coat, it barely fit me and I walked around in it. The cloak of a coat dragged behind me so far. Kili, you ran past with your mother running by trying to catch you when you stole her hairbrush" Fili gestured to Kili who nodded grinning like a madman.

"Dis barely paid much attention to the floor, in her dress she held it up over her feet and ran after you, I was only trying to be all majestic like Thorin and strut like him down the hall when Mum tripped over the coat" Fili told Kili who chuckled with glee, seeing their mother trip over her brothers coat was the funniest thing they had ever seen in their youth.

"Poor mum, she bruised her arms. She cursed saying she wished that she didn't have such rascals as children" Kili finished the story.

"You pair got grounded though" Balin reminded the brothers.

"And a word from Thorin, especially since you were responsible for his favourite coat getting dirty" Dwalin added.

"Cleaning that coat was not fun" Fili confessed.

"We had to wash our clothes too remember" Kili grasped his shoulder.

"Yes but the coat was the hardest, it was big and took a lot of our time. It was lights out and bedtime when we were finished everything"

"The coat was not the only naughty thing we did"

"The washroom was a mess since we splashed water everywhere" Fili and Kili laughed.

"Never ones to give up on trouble are ya" Dwalin told them with his brow raised.

"Nope, trouble is our favourite pastime" Kili bragged wrapping his arm around Fili and swinging his fisted hand around.

"You know I most certainly yearn for the day in which both of you mature much better and start acting your age" Balin sighed to himself.

"Don't get your hopes up, that won't happen for ages" Fili promised him cheekily.

"Perhaps in a couple of years or so if we're lucky, then we can finally have some peace for once" Dwalin grumpily added to his brother. Despite the fun of their pranks Fili deemed it a shame that none of the adults seemed to match their sense of humour. Their mother however was an exception a frightening exception he didn't want to test.

Fili knew that the brother's pranks caused a massive headache to the adults but he didn't mind, didn't even give a damn. It was the highlight of his day and the most exciting thing to do around here. However despite eagerly awaiting the next prank he did intrigue for tomorrow when his brother Kili and him could go out and have a picnic while practicing combat. However he did not intend something serious to enter into his life just yet.

 _ **A week later…**_

Nothing much exciting happened during the course of the week, Kili made sure that he didn't start anything silly that he would regret because above all else now. His mother seemed to be his worst fear not just her creativity in humiliation and punishment but her vicious style in combat. Kili dreaded to spar against his mother, her own war cry could even make Kili tremble in his boots. Luckily Thorin accepted their activities outside, he was usually a bit protective but thanks to their age and Balin's confirmation they could be allowed outside. More dwarves recruited for the quest, recently Kili heard that Oin had joined the Company as a registered healer. Even Bombur was convinced to join, Bofur persuaded him to join the brothers. With reluctance Bombur agreed to leave his post as Head Chef in the kitchens and use his skills to aid the Company along the way. Kili still felt the shame that he was not accepted and would be missing out on this adventure to see the world and all its beauty.

However their mother did give them something useful, advice for the Carnival. And boy was it useful advice or not. They needed to work on their skills, to make sure everything was perfect before they could prove their worth in the Carnival.

Over the week, the brothers spent more time outside in the clearing, their activities were constant. Combat with swords, single combat and marksmanship before having a nice picnic to cool down. Today was no exception, why should Kili think any different.

Usually he didn't favour doing the same thing over and over, he wasn't one for commitment however this was different. Thorin's pride was the big prize with this plan, and achieving that goal was what motivated him to endure this routine.

Outside was the same as ever, cold, white and depressing. However sometimes a winter wonderland seemed to be better than a steaming hot day. Especially better than a rainy day, those were the worst. Because Kili could not play outside with his brother, however when there was a light sprinkle Kili loved jumping around in puddles and kicking water at his brother. He enjoyed the simple sensation of raindrops running down his face.

The amount of snow had increased, the road was much more covered than before. It squeaked as the ponies easily trekked over it leaving behind obvious hoofprints. The snow fell down slowly, the track was easily recognisable and by the time they went home the hoofprints wouldn't really be covered in snow. The rocks that Kili dropped on the first trip still stuck out of the snow, thanks to them they could still navigate their way home.

The trip to the clearing was with silence, it seemed that neither one of them thought of something to talk about. Not even the progress of their practice, Kili deemed it arrogant to comment that they were getting better he didn't want to slacken over time with the thought they were good enough. Kili felt he had to push himself, there was no other way in order to make an epic scene at the Carnival.

The journey to the clearing took approximately eight minutes at a slow walk the fastest would be four if they galloped their ponies. However today both brothers felt confident with their surroundings therefore they travelled at a trot. The ponies' hooves clip clopped against the snow as the brothers passed many trees surrounding them. All bare and naked without their leaves and canopies.

The hooves of the ponies seemed to be the only sound in this spacious environment which seemed dead silent and gloomy as is particular when in a forest during winter. During winter, the dwarves spent more time inside as they sought the protection of warmth in their mountain halls. Men spent time outside, children played in the snow. The same could be said for the Elves, a deceptive race which could not really be trusted. Kili had a natural curiosity for Elves for he had never looked upon one before. Ever since he had learned to understand the language of the Common Tongue and walk when he was a child the dwarves seemed like isolationists. Not easily trusting to foreign races, the men were an exception that the dwarves could sometimes trade with mostly for farming supplies that the dwarves deemed a reliable resource. Dwarves were miners and craftsman they did not live on farms therefore they did not have access to food or clothing they relied on tradesmen and merchants to give them these supplies occasionally.

Elves were a different story altogether, his uncle Thorin hated them above all else, his followers didn't trust them. Ever since the Elven King betrayed the dwarves and turned his back on them, Thorin and the dwarves avoided the Elves ever since even the ones who didn't live in the Greenwood.

Thorin always spoke negatively of them, calling them pointy eared traitors, tree hugging selfish cowards and other things related to that. Kili wondered that if he crossed paths with an Elf, would they fit his Uncle's description. Or could it be possible that not all Elves were as selfish as Thrandiul?

Kili pondered this in his mind, he dreamed of someday where he could meet an Elf and learn whether or not the stories his elders taught him were true. Or could there have been another reason why Thrandiul wouldn't help the dwarves perhaps for a selfless reason instead. This interested him in this particular moment. Kili wondered if he could meet someone different than what he usually saw at home, dwarves and peasant men who owned stalls and markets in the towns, lived in low class villages and farms.

According to Fili, Thorin met with a strange fellow named Gandalf who when described was an elderly man clad in dirty grey robes and a long pointed hat. A wizard and a wanderer without a doubt. This was in an inn located in Bree by the name of The Prancing Pony, Gandalf had mentioned to Thorin that he planned the dwarves to firstly gather at a meeting in the Shire to meet a hobbit. Gandalf's choice for a potential burglar. Now Kili didn't know what a hobbit was, only that they lived underground which was strange in his opinion. However still Kili was reminded always that he wouldn't be going on the quest Kili felt down about this information.

However he was very glad that Thorin didn't do the worst. Which was accept Fili but reject Kili. Fili could go but Kili would left here on his own. That would have been his worst nightmare, Kili would spend his days constantly worrying to the point of madness about his brother. Up to the point where he abandoned reason and stole a map from one of the Scholar Dwarves offices, saddled up Bongo and galloped away to try to join the group.

Thank Mahal, that Thorin was gracious enough to reject both brothers. At least if the group left without Fili and Kili they could possibly spend their time together doing something or rather. One thing popped up in his mind. After the Winter Carnival, when they tried their best and failed to impress Thorin what would come after that? Sure all of their efforts would have been for nothing but what would they do then. It would too cold and snowy to go outside and inside there's not really much to do. This quest meant the world to Kili second place after Fili, if he could go on this adventure it would be the most fun he would ever have in his life, there would be danger yes, but trips and perils would be better than being cooped at home all the time.

Time flew by as the brothers trotted along the path, they were very close to their clearing, Kili could almost sense that it was around the corner. However along the way something wasn't right. Kili's young eyes missed nothing on their journey despite contemplating his life his eyes scanned the road and the trees from left to right.

Keen and perceptive they were Kili knew this was the final corner until the brothers reached the clearing. Fili and Kili slowed their ponies to a walk as they entered into the spacious clearing they called their own. Where they spent this last week preparing for the Carnival.

Kili walked Bongo to the log. As he was getting close the pony's ears pricked and his gait slowed, Kili looked down at the pony in confusion and reached down to pat his sturdy neck.

"Is everything alright lad?" Kili asked his trusty stout steed he had owned ever since he was a young lad. Bongo whickered and shook his head, his black mane swishing with the movement, he then reached out his neck and seemed to be looking at something in the distance.

"Fili, something has caught Bongo's attention" Kili turned his head to look at Fili.

"You're not alone Brother, Daisy's also acting strange" Fili pointed down as Daisy nervously pawed the ground digging up the snow with her hoof.

"It can't be a snake, they'd be hibernating. Perhaps its another animal" Kili guessed as he leaned forward in the saddle peering around the clearing and in the undergrowth looking for the cause of the ponies' odd behaviour.

"Hey brother look!" Fili pointed to the middle of the clearing, Kili's dark brown eyes switched to where his brother was pointing. In the middle of the clearing there was a lump, possibly a body. A body that looked dead.

The sight made Kili dreadfully concerned, could there have been a murder in the forest, or has someone got lost and died from starvation or from the cold. Kili wasn't sure, on impulse he dismounted Bongo immediately and crawled over to the log. Crouching behind it looking at the body with intense interest and curiosity. Fili followed his brother, dismounting his pony and joining his side. Kili contemplated what was going on, and who was over there.

Kili studied the body intently using the young power of his keen eyes, he studied the body up and down taking note of its appearance.

"What on earth is that?" Fili whispered to Kili who shook his head in confusion.

"I haven't a clue" he answered calmly for coolness was required, he needed to take this seriously for all he knew the body could be dead. It could even be an animal attack or an Orc attack. The body could be a dwarf or a Man. Kili noticed how long the body was with a long torso and legs, definitely not a dwarf. Definitely a Man.

Kili didn't see any blood surrounding the body in the snow, he felt relieved for a moment, Kili patted Fili gesturing him to follow as he carefully stood up and stepped over the log. Carefully and slowly making his way towards the body.

With each step, Kili could see more, the body as it turned with covered in snow, drops of snow covered it. Kili crouched as he got close, the feel of Fili grasping Kili's shoulder for support indicated that he was not alone in this. Which helped to boost a bit of confidence.

There was no blood at all, Kili sighed to himself, a white cloud of air left his mouth as he breathed. Thankfully there was no mess to worry about. Kili got down on his hands and knees and finally reached the body. As it turned out the sight made Kili extremely curious. The body was female, a young female. A young woman that looked like the race of Man. She was clad in a black trenchcoat, leggings and boots. All of which he had never seen before. Perhaps she was wealthy, however nothing of possession seemed to be with her. She only had clothes on. Kili wiped off the drops of snow off of the woman's face.

Her skin was pale white and she had a beautiful face, young and elegant. Her hair was as black as a raven's wings. Kili smiled to himself at her appearance, no such woman with this beauty he had seen before. It was unique and different and he liked that.

She had no weapons, so she must be a commoner, one of the richer sort. The women lay in the snow looking dead. Kili rushed to see if it was true or not, he carefully pressed his pointer finger at her throat feeling for a pulse. In seconds he found one, Kili sighed and looked to his brother.

"She's alive, thank Mahal"

Fili sighed in relief beside him, Kili felt the pulse it was slow and steady. Her skin felt cold as she was lying there for a long time. Kili worried that if she stayed like this any longer she could die of cold. Kili knew he had to wake her up.

"Come on brother, we should set up a picnic for her" Fili told him.

"I'll carry her over" Kili arranged, Fili answered with a quick nod and rushed over to set up. He got the picnic basket off the saddle, he foraged through it getting out the blanket and setting it down nice and flat on the ground. Kili carefully picked up the woman, carrying her bridal style which was the easiest method. Thankfully she wasn't too heavy.

Kili carried her over and set her down on the blanket while Fili got out the warm food. Once the picnic was set up, Fili and Kili then proceeded to wake the woman from her slumber.

Kili shook the woman's torso "Come on lass wake up"

Fili patted her face to get her attention. Kili tried CPR, he pushed down on her chest firmly pushing his hands up and down until the woman's eyes shot open and she coughed gasping for air. She looked up shocked and surprised, her green eyes quickly gazed upon Kili and Fili in confusion. Also she immediately shivered and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"My goodness I'm freezing!" Her voice was foreign and strange sounding however it sounded posh but elegant at the same time. She turned out to have a strong accent.

On a reckless impulse Fili and Kili both undid their jackets, Kili put his brown trenchcoat on before Fili put on his own jacket onto the woman, who wrapped both around herself seeking the warmth from them.

"Thank you…" the woman nodded her gratitude at them while her teeth chattered and she pulled the jackets around herself furiously trying to get warm.

"Your very welcome lass" Kili happily answered her.

"What's your name?" Fili got straight to the point.

The woman both looked at Fili and Kili wondering if she could trust them with this information. In a few moments she sat up and answered.

"Avril…." The woman responded coolly breathing out cold white air "My name is Avril"

* * *

 _ **Yo guys,**_

 _ **I have finally returned from such a long break, I apologize this took so long. Life does sometimes get busy. Anyway the brothers have finally met Avril. Next chapter they get their first interaction together and Avril gets to meet the dwarves in Ered Luin. Thanks to her arrival, the brothers can finally prove their worth to Thorin and Dis. I also promise I will give some more Company dwarves some cameos and I imagine you'd be missing Thorin by now seeing as how he's only had one scene appearance. I promise he will return in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Until then i hope you take the time to read this and comment, and if your or a friend or a family member of mine please comment on my Facebook page.**_

 _ **See you later!**_

 _ **;)**_


End file.
